Nunca Se Fue
by Akatsaki
Summary: Sasuke nunca se fue de Konoha ¿Cuál fue la razón? Sakura ya no se le acerca ni le habla a Sasuke ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? La verdad del Clan Haruno. Orochimaru persigue ahora a una Haruno en vez de a un Uchiha.
1. Tres años después

**Capítulo 1: Tres años después.**

Sasuke-kun… ¡no!... Sasuke… él no se fue de la aldea, porque yo lo detuve a tiempo.

Aunque eso costo… alejarme y renunciar a él… ya no me le acerco… muy pocas veces le hablo… he renunciado a él… por su bien… y el mío.

No me puedo quejar; ese fue el trato que hicimos para que él se quedara en la aldea y olvidara su venganza, alejarme y renunciar a él… lo hice… ya que es preferible este trato a que se fuera y lo consumiera la oscuridad.

Por supuesto que ahora, gracias a que ya no tengo distracciones; soy la mejor kunoichi de mí generación, gracias a los entrenamientos de...

Sasuke ha dejado su venganza, porque mí maestra "Tsunade-sama": le conto toda la verdad sobre Itachi y su clan, sí que sufrió con la verdad, fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar, por supuesto que cuando lo vi; mi corazón y ojos lloraron junto con él, lo apoye por última vez.

Ahora soy Chunin de elite con quince años de edad recién cumplidos, por supuesto que mí cuerpo ha cambiado, muy positivamente ▬gracias a los entrenamientos y consejos de Tsunade-sama, valió la pena el sufrimiento▬, todos hemos cambiado positivamente, unos mejor que otros, pero todos hemos cambiado a fin de cuentas.

Soy la única Chunin del equipo 7 y el orgullo de mis maestros; Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke y Naruto aun son Genin, inscritos para los exámenesde Chunin que se avecinan; puesto que ellos no pasaron el examen pasado ▬llevan dos intentos fallidos▬, lo mismo pasa con los demás; solo Shikamaru y yo somos Chunin ▬Neji también lo es; pero él no es de nuestra generación, así que...

Decidí especializarme en la medicina; soy ninja médico, por lo tanto trabajo en el hospital como enfermera general e importante en el mismo, aun no estoy a cargo de él, pero pronto lo estaré ▬o al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Tsunade-sama; yo creo que lo hace para librarse de eso.

Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que solo confía en dos ninjas ciegamente, uno de ellos es "Shizune onne-sama" y el otro ninja… soy yo… Haruno Sakura, yo la considero a ella algo más que solo mi Hokage: mi madre.

Me ha costado mucho alejarme, renunciar y olvidarme de Sasuke, me hecho un poco callada y fría o al menos solamente cuando estoy cerca de él… con todos los demás soy la misma, pero claro que a veces también me porto seria y fría con ellos… la verdad es que; me duele ser una persona diferente… con las personas que amo, y en algunos casos "ame" ▬pero esa seriedad y frialdad no son solo por Sasuke, también tiene mucho que ver lo que paso en mi pasado.

Se acercan de nuevo los exámenes de Chunin… me pregunto; ¿quién o quienes lograran pasarlos? Los hacen dos veces por año.

Yo me convertí en Chunin cuando cumplí los trece años. La primera vez que hicimos el examen Sasuke, Naruto y yo era el segundo examen de ese año. Yo me espere al año siguiente e hice el examen de nuevo ▬pero esta vez sola, me lo permitieron; porque Tsunade-sama pidió permiso, y como estaba muy confiada de mis habilidades no lo dudo dos veces cuando me pusieron a prueba▬, fue el primer examen de ese año, eso quiere decir que tengo dos años como Chunin de elite ▬ese fue el trato de la Hokage.

Ya estamos de regreso de una misión rango "B". Yo soy la que está a cargo cuando no está con nosotros Kakashi-sensei.

Llegamos a las puertas de Konoha, entramos, solo dimos unos cinco pasos porque he escuchado algo o mejor dicho a alguien, que no está solo, son tres personas en total.

▬ **¡Ya salgan de ahí, ¿qué es lo que quieren?! ▬**volteé a mí lado izquierdo, de ahí salió el equipo diez: liderado por Asuma-sensei, el segundo a cargo del equipo ▬como yo del mío▬; Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino ▬mí mejor amiga-rival▬ y Akimichi Choji.

▬**Ya veo que no bajas la guardia ni aún dentro de tú propia villa… ¿eh Sakura? ▬**me observó el vago.

▬**Pues creo que ya somos dos Shikamaru ▬**le contesté con una sonrisa burlona**▬. ¿A qué se debe su bienvenida? ▬**exigí saber, estoy demasiado cansada; solo quiero llegar a mi casa.

▬**Es problemático, pero que va… **▬ ¡este hombre no cambia ni cambiará!

▬ **¿Cuando no? ¡Al grano ¿quieres?! ▬**le volví a exigir; ya un poco irritada.

▬**Mmm… bueno… ▬**lo pensó un rato, hasta que se digno a hablar▬.** Vas a hacer uno de los centinela de los exámenes Chunin este año, además vas a vigilar todos los movimientos que ocurran en el, eso incluye: estar de centinela en el examen escrito, vigilante dentro del bosque maldito, arbitro de las peleas… y creo que eso es todo, a menos de que se me haya olvidado algo ▬**me dijo mis futuros deberes.

▬ **¡¿Nada más?! ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?! ▬**esto es muy injusto.

▬**Yo voy a hacer guía de la Arena y centinela en el examen escrito ▬**me contesto como si su trabajo fuera mucho.

▬ **¿Otra vez? ¡Qué fácil!… ¡Esto se me hace una injusticia, tsk! ▬**me queje de mí futuro trabajo. Me cruce de brazos enojada.

▬**Perdón: pero yo no soy alumno de la quinta y un ninja en el que ella confía ciegamente ▬**dejo los puntos claros el vago de Shikamaru, me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada más matadora que poseo.

▬ **¡Mala suerte frentona! ▬**se burló Ino de mí.

▬ **¡Cállate cerda! ▬**respire profundamente para no perder los estribos como siempre▬**. Bueno ya que… me espera mucho trabajo... ¡pero esto no se va a quedar así Shikamaru! ▬**le advertí.

▬ **¿A qué te refieres? ▬**me preguntó un poco asustado.

▬**A que yo misma me encargo de que tengas más trabajo en estos exámenes y lo que resta del año ▬**le sonreí malévolamente, a lo que el trago nervioso.

▬ **¡Jajaja venganza de Sakura-chan vago! ▬**se burló de él Naruto.

▬**Hmn, cállate problemático ▬**le contestó Shikamaru aún nervioso.

▬ **¡Jajaja, nos vemos equipo diez! ▬**me reí de Shikamaru y me despedí de su equipo.

▬ **¡Eh Sakura; que no se te olvide que hoy en la noche hay fiesta en mí casa, para que lleves a fuerzas a tú equipo si es necesario! ▬**me recordó mí amiga la cerdita.

▬ **¡Si, sí; lo que tú digas Ino! ▬**le dije, empezando a caminar, mí equipo va detrás de mí por supuesto.

Les hice un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Caminamos con dirección a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Todo iba en silencio hasta que…

▬ **¿Vas a ir a la fiesta Sakura-chan? ▬**me preguntó Naruto, aún tras de mí.

▬**Tengo que ir Naruto ▬**leasegure con una sonrisa tierna.

▬ **¿Por qué? ▬**me volvió a preguntar, ahora poniéndose en mí flanco izquierdo.

▬**Ino es mi mejor amiga Naruto: no la puedo dejar plantada. Ha hecho mucho por mí como para no ir a su fiesta. Además… necesito divertirme un poco, se me avecina mucho trabajo, es mejor quitarme el estrés de encima ahora que puedo ▬**hice una pausa**▬. A parte de que cuando terminen los exámenes no voy a tener nada de tiempo para Ino, mis amigas, amigos y ustedes: mí equipo ▬**finalicé con un mínimo de nostalgia en mi voz.

▬ **¿Se puede saber por qué? ▬**me preguntó Sasuke, cosa muy extraña en él. Al parecer le intereso el tema, quien sabe por qué.


	2. Un poco de versión Sasuke

**Capítulo 2: Un poco de versión Sasuke.**

▬**Voy a estar metida más en el hospital, hacer más misiones, entre otras cosas; eso me lo advirtió Tsunade-sama. Y voy a entrenar mucho más por supuesto ▬**dije como si nada, encogiéndome de hombros.

▬ **¡¿Más?! ¡Pero Sakura-chan te la pasas entrenando ¿y quieres entrenas "más"?! ¡Incluso nos ganas a Sasuke y a mí! ▬**recalcó la palabra "más", aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera, no cambias Naruto.

▬**Es necesario Naruto ▬**volteé a verlo y le regale una dulce sonrisa.

▬ **¿A qué se debe? ▬**volvió a preguntarme Sasuke, esto es muy extraño, se supone que a él no le interesa nada de mí, ni a mí me interesa él, o al menos eso pensaba. Volteé a su lado y lo mire extrañada y levantando una ceja a modo de pregunta. Me ha ayudado mucho el alejarme de él, ya no siento nada por él, tal vez algo de cariño, pero nada más**▬. Hmp, si se puede saber ▬**me contestó un poco avergonzado, pero con su habitual semblante frío y sereno, estoy segura de que se le olvido el trato que hicimos por un instante.

Que también consistía en que él igualmente se iba a alejar y no dirigirme la palabra, solo en ocasiones especiales y necesarias: misiones o cuando sea necesario nos íbamos a hablar únicamente, entre otras clausulas.

▬**Bueno… ▬**vacilé**▬. Es que… no sé si deba decirles. Necesito la autorización de Tsunade-sama, pero bueno ya que vamos para allá le preguntan. ¿Si es que quieren? ▬**finalicé con una sugerencia.

▬ **¡Si, yo le pregunto! ▬**se apuntó Naruto, como siempre.

▬**Muy bien ▬**le volví a regalar una sonrisa.

Llegamos hasta la oficina de Tsunade-sama, toque la puerta y recibí un "pase" en respuesta, entramos todos, yo primero, Naruto segundo y Sasuke tercero y último, él cerró la puerta tras de sí.

▬**Buenos días Tsunade-sama ▬**me adelante a saludarla con una leve reverencia.

▬**Muy buenos días Sakura. Creo que ya estas enterada de tus nuevas tareas ▬**me aseguro en vez de preguntarme.

▬**Si. Me acabo de enterar hace rato ▬**le dije con el entrecejo fruncido levemente.

▬**Muy bien… ▬**hizo una leve pausa para después continuar**. Entonces… estarás a las órdenes de Morino Ibiki y Mitarashi Anko ▬**me comunicó mi maestra con una leve sonrisa burlona. Hice una mueca de fastidió, ella sabe perfectamente lo que pienso de esos dos grandes ninjas.

▬**Pues sí, ya que ▬**le dije algo fastidiada e irritada.

▬ **¡Jajaja! ▬**rió un pequeñísimo rato mi maestra, su acción me causo un pequeño tic en mi ojo derecho**. No te preocupes Sakura… ▬**rió un poco más por mí fastidió y tic, que se está haciendo cada vez más perceptible por culpa de sus burlas**▬. Estoy segura que aprenderás mucho con esos dos, a pesar de ser tan raros. Además sirve que te vas preparando para ser examinadora de elite ▬**me dijo con orgullo mí maestra, me sentí bien por ello, ya no me siento la tonta niña llorona y débil de antes, ahora me siento fuerte y capaz de defenderme a mi misma y a los demás.

▬**Como usted ordene maestra ▬**suspiré complacida por sus palabras y le regalé una sonrisa de agradecimiento a mi rubia maestra y Hokage.

▬**El reporte de la misión Sakura ▬**me ordenó.

▬**Aquí esta ▬**le entregue el pergamino donde hice el informe de la misión.

▬ **¿Alguna pregunta? ▬**se dirigió a mis compañeros de equipo.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo callado que está Naruto, algo muy raro, ya que es él mismísimo Uzumaki Naruto.

▬ **¡Yo! ▬**gritó Naruto, alzando la mano como se hace en la escuela para llamar la atención del profesor. No cambia a pesar de los años trascurridos, sonreí tiernamente ante mi pensamiento anterior.

▬**Adelante ▬**le ordenó Tsunade-sama.

▬ **¡¿Vieja, por qué Sakura-chan va estar en el hospital más tiempo, tener más misiones y entrenar mucho más?! ▬**exigió saber Naruto, apuntando a Tsunade-sama acusadoramente con su dedo índice, tal y como lo hace un niño pequeño que acusa a su hermano mayor con su madre de que lo está molestando.

▬**Primero… ▬**hizo una pausa dramática mi maestra, ya sé perfectamente lo que viene a continuación. Me hice un poco para atrás, quedando a la altura de Sasuke, lejos de Naruto y mi maestra. Lo vi de reojo, esta como siempre; serio y frío, me mando una mirada de interrogación. Apunte a Naruto con mi mentón como respuesta. Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa cansada por tal situación de todos los días con ese par**▬. ¡No uses ese tonó conmigo y no me digas vieja chiquillo mal viviente! ▬**le gritó Tsunade-sama con llamas en los ojos por causa de la furia: literalmente hablando. Agregó**▬. Y bueno... ¿Quieres que lo sepan? ▬**me preguntó, volteando a verme. Suspire con cansancio, tanto por su pregunta como el grito que le dedico antes a Naruto.

▬**De una u otra forma, se van a enterar. Creo que es mejor que se los diga usted ahora ▬**le di mí punto de vista.

▬**Muy bien, entonces... ▬**otra pausa dramática. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, mejor esté gesto que el de rodar los ojos, sería una gran falta derespeto ante mí Hokage y maestra, sin contar que esta me puede matar con un simple golpe, y la verdad es que no quiero morir joven**▬. Sakura está a prueba para ascender a Jounnin de elite **▬les dijo sin rodeos a mis compañeros de equipo**▬. Por lo tanto necesita más misiones y mucho más entrenamiento para perfeccionar sus técnicas y sus naturalezas del chakra. En otras palabras, Sakura se va a enfrentar a los cuatro Jounnins más destacados: Hatake Kakashi, su sensei, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma y Yuhi Kurenai. Si los vence pasara a enfrentarse a los Anbu y así convertirse en un Anbu de elite y líder de escuadrón; pero lo de Anbu es para un futuro, sí es que eso es lo que desea Sakura ▬**termino de decir Tsunade-sama. Pude ver a Naruto con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, a Sasuke impresionado, pero lo oculto después de darse cuenta que estaba dejando de lado su orgullo Uchiha, lo típico.

Esto demuestra que cualquiera puede llegar a sus mayores aspiraciones, yo lo logre y estoy completamente segura de que cualquiera puede lograr lo mismo, solo es cuestión de quererlo: "querer es poder".

▬ **¡Wauuu, Sakura-chan eres magnifica! ▬**me dijo con admiración mí hermano, yo le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento, se me lleno el corazón con un cálido apretón de felicidad.

▬**Gracias Naruto ▬**le agradecí sincera por su admiración anterior.

▬ **¿Sakura? ▬**me llamó una vez más Tsunade-sama.

▬**Dígame ▬**volteé a verla.

▬ **¿Ya saben lo de tú…? ▬**me preguntó con una seña en sus ojos, que reconocí al instante.

▬**No ▬**dije seria y con un toque frío en mí voz y mirada.

▬ **¿Cuándo? ▬**quiso saber mí maestra y Hokage.

▬**No lo sé ▬ **le dije y aguache mí cabeza, me duele ocultarle algo a mí equipo, o parte de él, Kakashi-sensei ya lo sabe, pero Naruto y Sasuke aún no, y no sé cuando lo sabrán.

▬**Bueno, está bien, dejemos eso para otro día ▬**me dijo Tsunade-sama comprensiva.

▬**Como usted ordene Tsunade-sama ▬**le dije con respeto a mí sensei y Hokage.

▬**Pueden re… **fue interrumpida por un sonido fuerte y molesto causado por Shizune onee-sama al abrir ruidosamente la puerta de su oficina.

▬ **¡Tsunade-sama! **la llamó alterada Shizune onee-sama.

▬ **¡¿Qué pasa Shizune?! ▬**preguntó enojada Tsunade-sama por su acto anterior.

▬ **¡Misión de rango "A" de alta prioridad: un criminal rango "A" escapo, y se dirige a las afueras de Konoha! ▬**le contestó Shizune onee-sama apresurada y alterada.

▬ **¡¿Sakura?! ▬**me llamó mí maestra.

▬ **¡Sí! ▬**le contesté con disposición.

▬ **¡Prepárate para salir de nuevo! ▬**me ordenó mí Hokage.

▬ **¡Sí; a sus ordenes Hokage-sama! ▬**le dije con más disposición.

▬**Tienes a tú disposición los Chunin que desees ▬**me permitió.

▬**Prefiero hacerlo sola Tsunade-sama ▬**le pedí, aunque no sonó precisamente como petición, más bien sonó como una decisión ya tomada.

▬ **¡ ¿Cómo que sola Sakura-chan?! ▬**me preguntó alarmado Naruto.

▬**Muy bien Sakura, como desees ▬**me permitió Tsunade-sama, ignorando completamente a Naruto.

▬**Naruto **lo llamé, él me voltio a ver desconcertado y con cara sorprendida por la aceptación de Tsunade-sama**. Por favor dile a Ino que tal vez voy a llegar algo tarde a su fiesta, que no se enoje. Dile la verdad si es necesario. Espero verlos ahí ▬**les dije y les sonreí a ambos.

▬ **¡Cuenta conmigo Sakura-chan! **me contestó positivamente y animado Naruto.

▬**Hmp **me contestó Sasuke, lo tome como un sí.

▬ **¡Parte ahora, de inmediato! **me ordenó la quinta Hokage-sama.

▬**Si. Con su permiso Tsunade-sama **le dije por último; haciendo una rápida reverencia para después desaparecer en un sonoro "puff".

Aparecí en las puertas de Konoha, y partí en una carrera muy rápida para alcanzar y atrapar al criminal rango A.

En estos dos años me he vuelto muy rápida y mí taijutsu ha mejorado considerablemente, todo gracias a Tsunade-sama y mi gran amigo Lee ▬sí que me fue muy duro entrenar con Lee, es muy, muy extremista, pero sus entrenamientos verdaderamente dan muy, muy buenos resultados.

Corro y corro más rápido para alcanzar y atrapar al prófugo, a parte no quiero durar mucho en esta misión, la quiero acabar rápido, después se me va armar con Ino si llego muy tarde a su fiesta, y no quiero eso.

* * *

><p>Se fue… así dejándonos a Naruto y a mí completamente solos con Tsunade-sama… Esa pelirosa; una de las causantes de porque sigo aquí, en Konoha, yo estaría en este instante entrenando con Orochimaru y juntando pistas para encontrar al asesino de mí Clan, "Uchiha Itachi", mi hermano mayor.<p>

Que equivocado estaba con respecto a él, resulto todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba y creía. Al menos agradezco el haber salido de mí falsa realidad... salgo de mis pensamientos por la chillona voz, con tonó de reclamo de Naruto.

▬ **¡¿Tsunade oba-sama como permitió que Sakura-chan fuera sola a una misión de rango "A", si apenas es Chunin?! ▬**le preguntó. Hmp, yo también tengo la duda, está bien que sea su alumna y confié en ella ciegamente, pero, es demasiado.

▬ **¡Deja de decirme vieja niño malcriado! ▬**le advirtió la rubia Hokage.

▬**Pe-perdón. ¡Pero, dígame porque lo permitió! ▬**le exigió mi rubio e hiperactivo amigo.

▬**Simplemente porque confió en su fuerza, habilidades y experiencia, ¿no es obvio? ▬**dijo con autoridad y confianza la quinta Hokage sobre su alumna.

▬**Pues sí, pero, yo pienso que es peligroso ▬**le dijo Naruto preocupado.

▬**Deja de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia ▬**le dijo ella, de la forma más calmada del mundo.

Se nota que le tiene mucha confianza a la peli-rosa de mí equipo.

No me gusta llamarla como a una extraña… pero tiene que ser así.

Por su bien y el mío; se oye tonto, pero es la verdad. Aunque fue mala idea ese trato, es lo que yo pienso, no se ella, pero para mí fue un trato de lo más estúpido, no sé ni por qué lo acepte… hmp, ya me acorde: por orgulloso.

Ya no me puedo seguir engañando y negando a mí mismo… esa peli-rosa trasmite en mí un sentimiento que me hace… querer protegerla, ayudarla y estar con ella en todo momento. Es una lástima que ya no me le pueda acercar, no es por mí… si no… por ella.

Ella ya ni siquiera me mira o habla, solo lo hace cuando es necesario… en alguna misión o entrenamiento… nada más.

▬**Ya se pueden retirar Uchiha y Uzumaki ▬**nos ordenó Tsunade-sama.

▬**Si **le respondimos Naruto y yo al unisonó.

Salimos de la oficina de la quinta a paso lento, Naruto se detuvo más adelante y se volteó para verme directamente a los ojos. Se ve algo inquieto y preocupado.

▬ **¿Sakura-chan estará bien, Sasuke? **me preguntó con un tonó de voz serio y toqué preocupado.

¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa?... yo también estoy algo preocupado por ella, pero la diferencia es que yo no lo demuestro.

▬**Si Naruto, ella estará bien… o al menos eso espero **le dije para intentar tranquilizarlo, lo último fue un débil susurro que por suerte no escuchó.

▬**Bueno, si tú dices que estará bien, eso me tranquiliza ▬**me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Casi me caigo de espaldas por tal respuesta, que rápido se le pasa lo preocupado o más bien es que de verdad si le tiene confianza a la peli-rosa de nuestro equipo.

▬**Ya me voy ▬**le dije por último y empecé a caminar con dirección a mí mansión.

▬ **¡Oye, espera Teme! ▬**no le hice caso y seguí caminando**▬. ¡Allá tú, de lo que te pierdes Teme! ▬**me dijo para incitarme a quedare con él, pero eso no funciona conmigo.

▬ **¡Si, si lo que digas Dobe! ▬**le dije, ahora si por último.

Lo único que quiero es llegar a mí mansión y dormir un rato.

Camino por un buen rato, ya que voy a paso lento... al fin llego a los barrios Uchiha.

Entro a mí mansión y voy directo a la sala, no tengo ganas de ir hasta mí habitación para dormir, estoy demasiado cansado como para llegar hasta ella. Me acuesto en el sillón más grande, cuan largo soy.

Mis pensamientos se apoderan de mi mente… mis objetivos ahora son… buscar a Itachi y ayudarlo, también debo resurgir mi Clan; con la ayuda de la mujer más hermosa y fuerte de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke debe tener a la mejor mujer de la aldea.

Ya tengo los 18 años, he cambiado mucho, las mujeres me persiguen como locas, algo que me molesta y al mismo tiempo me gusta, y me ayuda, ya que así puedo examinarlas a todas y elegir a la mejor de ellas.

Aunque sé que la mejor no se encuentra entre todas ellas… si no que se encuentra en mí mismísimo equipo.

Pero no puede ser ella, me tengo que olvidar de esa pelirosa que trasmite en mí ese cálido sentimiento desde que estábamos en la academia, pero que nunca quise reconocer por mi orgullo.

Poco a poco siento como me pesan los ojos, debido al cansancio, me voy quedando dormido lentamente… me canse mucho en la misión, todo por culpa de Naruto y sus idioteces… menos mal que Sakura es una buena líder ▬y eso lo dicen todos nuestros compañeros, amigos, maestros y superiores▬. Deben decirlo por algo, además… yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso...

* * *

><p>¡Mi trabajo está hecho! Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Es hora de regresar… ¡¿Pero qué?!... siento una presencia, lanzo un kunai hacia esa dirección.<p>

▬**Me has descubierto. Veo que te subestime, ya no eres la débil chiquilla de antes ▬**me alago él intruso.

▬ **¿Qué es lo que quieres…?**


	3. Encuentro con una víbora

**Capitulo 3: Encuentro con una víbora.**

▬ **¿Qué es lo que quieres Orochimaru? ▬le pregunté de mala gana a la serpiente.**

▬**Estábamos paseando por aquí y decidimos venir a saludarte ▬me contestó feliz el muy descarado.**

**Apareció junto a él, él idiota de Kabuto, junto con otros cuatro ninjas del sonido, los mismos que pusieron la barrera para que la serpiente acabara con la vida del tercer Hokage-sama.**

▬**Si, ajá ▬le dije secamente y entrecerré mis ojos. Observe cuidadosamente y atentamente a cada uno de ellos, evaluando mis ventajas y desventajas. Su objetivo ¿quieren a este criminal que atrape?... no… ¡ya se que es lo que quieren!▬. Lamento desilusionarte Orochimaru, pero, Sasuke no viene conmigo, ni siquiera se encuentra cerca de aquí. Además, tengo prisa, si no es mucha molestia para ti ▬le dije fría. Frialdad que llego hasta mis ojos.**

▬ **¡Jajaja pobre chica! ▬se burló de mí el muy idiota de Kabuto▬. Y yo lamento desilusionarte a ti, pero Orochimaru-sama ya no lo tiene a él como prioridad, incluso ya no va tras Sasuke, si no de alguien; "más interesante, fuerte y atractivo". Para no decirte los detalles yo ▬me dijo haciéndose el interesante. **

**Una vez que termino de hablar: me recorrió de pies a cabeza muy detalladamente, para después sonreír complacido. Por esto y otras cosas más no me gusto haber cambiado tanto, muchos me ven así, pero bueno, al menos esté idiota fue algo reservado y no tan descarado como otros, esto es lo malo de ser mujer, no importa como seas: siempre te ven detalladamente o te comen con la mirada, los hombres son unos cerdos y pervertidos, aunque algunos no son así, esos hombres valen mucho. **

▬ **¿Y quien es ese alguien? ▬pregunté, aun con mí voz y mirada fría.**

▬**Tú, "mí" querida Chunin de elite ▬me contestó la serpiente. **

**Me dio miedo el "mí" de parte de la serpiente, tanto, que sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mí cuerpo, pero lo controlé, no puedo darme el lujo de parecer débil ante los ojos impíos.**

▬ **¿Y por que yo? ▬quise y exigí saber. **

▬**Por que, como ya te dijo Kabuto: "ya encontré a alguien más interesante, fuerte y atractivo o mejor dicho atractiva y hermosa" ▬me dijo y se relamió sus labios con su asquerosa y larga lengua.**

▬**Te hubieras ahorrado los detalles ▬le dije con una mueca de asco, pero manteniendo aun mí tonó frío.**

▬**Ten cuidado con tus gestos chica guapa ▬me advirtió Kabuto.**

▬ **¿O qué? ▬le pregunté retadora, volteando a verlo, más fría que antes.**

▬**Cálmate cerezo ▬me dijo la serpiente. Yo volteé a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y fríos▬. Vengo en paz, en serio… mejor dime… ¿Cómo está tú Clan? ▬me preguntó burlón. Abrí los ojos como platos… ¡¿A caso el sabe de mí clan y de mí?**

▬ **¡ ¿Qué dijiste maldito? ▬le grité enojada, exigente y retadora. **

**Me le iba a abalanzar, pero sus marionetas se pusieron delante de él para protegerlo. Puedo matarlos fácilmente… pero eso significaría activar mí…**

▬**Tranquila cerezo, no lo dije con malas intenciones ▬h****izo una pausa▬. ****Al contrario, son buenas y positivas. Quiero saber más de tú Clan y de ti… claro, más de lo que ya se ▬me recalcó sus intenciones.**

▬**Pues no vas a sacar nada de mí… no te voy a decir nada ▬fui totalmente sincera con él.**

▬**Oh que mal… entonces, mejor confírmame esto… ▬hizo otra pausa, esto me da mala espina▬. Un miembro de Akatsuki asesino a la familia principal de tú Clan, tus padres y hermana… ▬no le dije nada, pero entrecerré más lo ojos▬. Lo tomare como un si ▬cosa que es verdad, de verdad eso paso▬. También… quieres vengarte ▬no fue una pregunta▬. Yo te puedo ayudar con ella ▬finalizó.**

▬**No necesito tú ayuda, gracias por nada ▬le dije fríamente. No puedo matarlo aquí y ahora, que lastima. Suspire▬. Pensé que buscabas el Sharingan de los Uchiha ▬le comenté.**

▬**Me llamó más la atención el casi extinto… ▬¡no lo dirá!▬. Moon Star de los Haruno… ▬me petrificó escuchar eso▬. Capaz de hacer campos de fuerza, leer la mente, ver el futuro y lo más increíble: matar con solo una mirada ▬mencionó con respeto y admiración.**

▬**Eso no es lo único que hace ▬dije aun petrificada, pero con toqué serio.**

**Me dio en mí punto débil "la mención de mí Clan y barrera de sangre".**

▬**Serias tan amable de decirme que más hace ▬me pidió suplicante.**

▬**Creo que ya sabes demasiado ▬le dije con una sonrisa burlona y fría▬. Aunque… no creo que te haga daño más información.**

▬**Gracias ▬me contestó alagado.**

▬**De nada… ▬hice una pausa. No importa que le diga más detalles… después de todo… pronto va a morir. Volví a sonreír▬. Es inmune a las ilusiones, incluso lo es sin activar: por lo mismo puedo descubrir Genjutsus a largas distancias ▬empecé a dar detalles.**

▬ **¿También es inmune al Sharingan? ▬me preguntó emocionado.**

▬**Si ▬le dije con una sonrisa. Empiezo a agregar de nuevo▬. Lo que veo con "esos ojos": queda grabado en mí mente. Puedo ver el pasado de las personas y sus miedos, cosa que te hace más fácil la pelea ▬finalicé.**

▬ **¿Eso es todo? ▬quiso saber la víbora.**

▬**O al menos lo que se y he descubierto ▬le dije sincera▬. Pero claro que… ▬le dije suspensivamente y dramáticamente▬. Todo eso implica daños a ti mismo, daños muy feos ▬mencioné divertida.**

▬**Explícame mejor, por favor ▬me pidió suplicante una vez más.**

▬**Hay diferentes daños… físicos, psicológicos y emocionales… claro que algunos quedan marcados a través y conforme tú vida avanza… se le pueden llamar… "traumas" ▬dije seria. **

▬**Por lo que veo también tiene sus desventajas ▬aportó serio.**

▬**Es más que una desventaja y no es la única… otra es… si no lo sabes usar: puedes morir... las visiones; algunas te atormentan y más si sabes que no las puedes evitar, tiene que pasar por que tiene que pasar… lo que se queda grabado en la mente… es de lamentar, tener miedo y a veces llorar… te lo digo por experiencia… y esas desventajas no son las únicas… a está barrera de sangre se le puede llamar "una arma de doble filo" ▬le dije por último. Me alegra que Tsunade-sama ya sepa todo esto, al igual que Shizune onee-sama y Kakashi-sensei y algunos otros.**

▬**La verdad sabes asustar ha la gente cerezo ▬me dijo con admiración.**

**Fruncí el seño irritada. Ya me cansé de ese apodo, no me molestaría si otro me lo dijera, pero él, si que da miedo y escalofríos.**

▬**No lo dije para asustarte… es la verdad… hay veces en las que yo no quisiera cargar con está maldición ▬le dije con más frialdad.**

**Está barrera de sangre es un verdadero tormento y calvario, quien lo quiera… se lo regalo con gusto, aunque no me gustaría que alguien más pasara por esto, mejor me quedo con ella y así todos felices a acepción de mí claro, pero no puedo hacer nada.**

▬ **¿Tan malo es? ▬ahora si me preguntó en serio.**

▬**Más de lo que te imaginas ▬bajé la mirada. Está barrera de sangre es un tormento, una maldición, un recuerdo muy doloroso y que no se puede olvidar con el pasar de los años▬. ¿Eso es todo Orochimaru? ▬le pregunté, esperando un si de su parte.**

▬**Si, es todo ▬gracias por escucharme Kami-sama▬. Solo te advierto que… te quiero a ti y no a Sasuke… voy ha hacer que vengas a mí… así tenga que usar un embrujo o algo parecido para lograrlo ▬valla advertencia. **

▬**Es bueno saberlo ▬le dije agradecida y levante la mirada.**

▬**Por cierto… los Akatsukis van tras los Bijus. Te aconsejo cuidar a tú amigo rubillo, no sea que lo capturen y de verdad te pesé después ▬no me esperaba esa información de su parte. **

▬**Gracias por el consejo y el dato… no me das otro… yo ya te di varios ▬le recordé.**

▬**Bien… van primero por el un colas… ¿sabes quien es? ▬me preguntó interesado.**

▬**Si ▬le contesté. Es mí amigo Gaara de Suna▬. Gracias por todo ▬le agradecí sinceramente, después de todo no es tan malo el habérmelo encontrado por aquí.**

▬**Para que veas que no soy malo y mal agradecido… te doy los nombres de los encargados de ir a por él ▬espere impaciente su respuesta▬. Se llaman: Akazuna no Sasori de la aldea de la Arena y Deidara de la aldea de la Roca ▬me dijo con una mueca de insuficiencia▬. No creo que sean gran cosa.**

▬**Si tú lo dices… ex Sannin y ex Akatsuki ▬le sonreí.**

▬**Creo que tú también estas bien informada sobre mí ▬oh, claro que si.**

▬**Claro que lo estoy ▬le aclaré lo claro. **


	4. Otro encuentro ahora con un

**Capitulo 4: Otro encuentro... ahora con un despistado.**

▬**Es bueno saberlo ▬repitió mí frase anterior▬. Nos vemos cerezo ▬se despidió de mí.**

▬**Si. Que te valla bien ▬le deseé tanto con buenas intenciones como malas. **

▬**A ti también… por cierto, buen trabajo con ese criminal ▬me felicitó, mirando al criminal que se encuentra a mí merced.**

▬**Gracias ▬como si tú no lo fueras también.**

**Empezó a encaminarse e infiltrarse en el frondoso y grande bosque verdoso. Lo perdí de vista. Me volteé para poder ver mí trabajo, sigue inconsciente, creo que me pase con el golpe que le di en la nuca para desmallarlo, pero ni modo, él tuvo la culpa, me hizo enojar y fue él, él que acabo perdiendo y desmallado de pilón. **

**Me aguache para poder quedar a su altura, lo amarre con cuerdas especiales: anti-chakra. Lo tomé y lo cargué como a un costal de papas. **

**Empecé a correr de nuevo, pero ahora con carga extra… menos mal que soy fuerte y resistente… ha ver cuanto tardo en regresar a la aldea "voy a romper mí record y presumirle a Lee y Naruto". Solté una risita feliz e infantil, olvidándome completamente con quien acabe de hablar hace unos momentos atrás.**

▬ **¡Corre, corre, corre que nadie te pueda alcanzar! ▬corrí más rápido para romper mí record. Me hizo mal unirme a las carreras y apuestas de Lee y Naruto. Ni modo ya que. ¡Concéntrate en correr para romper tú record! **

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm… Hmp ¿Qué hora es?... abro mis ojos y volteó a ver el reloj de la pared de la sala… ya son las 5:20 de la tarde.<strong>

**Hmp genial, cuarenta minutos para la fiesta de Ino, a la que soy obligado a ir por culpa de cierta peli-rosa que conozco, de nombre Haruno Sakura.**

**Me levanto, estiró y me dirijo a mí habitación, entro en ella. Cojo algo de ropa y me dirijo ahora al baño… 15 minutos en bañarme y cambiarme.**

**Mí ropa: un pantalón normal de mezclilla, un cinto azul, una camisa negra con el símbolo de mí Clan en la espalda y en los antebrazos, y unos tenis vans de color blanco con cuadros negros. **

**Todo esto salió de la aldea (villa) de la Luna, al igual que la tecnología y cosas ostentosas como esas. A Tsunade-sama que se le ocurrió la loca idea de comerciar con esa aldea. No es tan malo, tenemos más cosas normales y dignas que enseñar.**

**5:40 p.m. mejor salgó de una vez de aquí y voy por Naruto, que es capaz de llegar tarde, como siempre se las gasta, mejor prevengo para después no lamentar, no quiero tener problemas.**

**Salgó de mí mansión, cierro con llave y voy a su apartamento… no mejor voy a Ichiraku Ramen, hay más probabilidades de que esté hay que en su apartamento. Me dirijo y comienzo mi caminata hacia Ichiraku Ramen.**

**¡Si, ya llegué, he rotó mí record!**

**Me detengo al pie de las puertas de Konoha, camino hacia dentro de la aldea. Veo ha Izumo y Kotetsu sentados en sus respectivos puestos, tras ese raro escritorio, si es que se le puede llamar así.**

▬**Hola a los dos ▬los saludó sonriente.**

▬**Hola Sakurita ▬me saludó Izumo alegremente.**

▬**Hola chiclito ▬me saludó el tonto de Kotetsu.**

▬**Hola Izumito. Hola pelitos parados ▬dije lo último con burla y una sonrisa de medio lado con lo mismo: burla.**

▬**Muy graciosa ▬me reclamó Kotetsu.**

▬**Lo mismo digo… ▬igualmente le reclamé▬. Sirve de algo y lleva esté criminal a donde debe de estar ▬le arrojé al hombre a Kotetsu, lo atrapó pero se tambaleó▬. Buena atrapada, aunque te tambaleaste ▬lo felicité y lo des felicité.**

▬ **¡No será por que pesa y por que lo arrojaste con más fuerza de la normal y requerida! ¡ ¿Y por que no lo llevas tú, he? ▬me reclamó.**

▬**En tal caso eres débil ▬me volví a burlar de él y agregué▬. Yo tengo que llevar el informe a Tsunade-sama ▬le contesté con un pequeño tonó aniñado.**

▬**Más bien tienes una fuerza sobre natural y eso significa que… ▬no continúo, vio mis ojos llenos de total enojo e instintos asesinos, hizo bien.**

▬**Jeje, ya tranquilos ▬nos dijo nervioso Izumo, que se puso entre nosotros dos, volteó a verme▬. No seas mala Sakurita, no me dejes sin mí camarada ▬me pidió.**

▬**Pues dile a tú camarada que deje de molestarme ▬le dije a Izumo y le saqué la lengua a Kotetsu.**

▬ **¡Jum! ▬fue lo único que dijo Kotetsu, para después retirarse y dirigirse a la futura celda del criminal.**

▬**Ni pensar que se llevan tan bien ▬me recordó Izumo.**

▬**Me gusta hacerlo enojar, al igual que él a mí, es una amistad algo extraña ▬igualmente le recordé a él y comenté algo. Por mi comentario anterior recordé la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke, sonreí ante tal recuerdo.**

▬**Mmm… eso lo explica… solo espero que no intenten matarse ▬pidió a el cielo con fingido dramatismo, sabe bien que no somos capaces de tal cosa.**

▬**No te preocupes, no pasara ▬le aseguré, aunque él ya lo sabe▬. ¿Van ha ir a la fiesta de Ino? ▬le pregunté para cambiar el tema.**

▬**Si, terminando el turno ▬me contesto el con una sonrisa.**

▬**En tal caso, allá los veo ▬me despedí y empecé a caminar.**

▬**Si, allá nos vemos ▬también se despidió y fue a tomar de nuevo su puesto de vigilancia, que aburrido, y lo digo por experiencia propia; es sumamente aburrido estar de vigilante, por lo regular no pasa nada de nada, y a veces le pides al cielo que pase algo para quitarte tal aburrimiento al trabajo de centinela. **

**Caminé en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, no solo debo darle el informe, si no también comunicarle con quien me encontré. **

**Veo mí reloj de pulsera, 5:47 de la tarde… **

**¡Ay no, la fiesta de Ino es a las seis! Si que voy ha llegar tarde, que decepción. Suspire con pesar. **

▬ **¡Lo ciento mucho Ino, pero es más importante hablar con Tsunade-sama cuanto antes! ▬grité en mí interior.**

**Empecé a correr, tome velocidad y brinque a un tejado, para así empezar a saltar por los tejados a gran velocidad y con dirección hacía la oficina de Tsunade-sama, espero no llegar tan tarde a la fiesta de Ino. **

* * *

><p><strong>5:48 p.m. once minutos para que empiece la fiesta de Ino.<strong>

▬ **¡Apúrate Dobe! ▬le di carilla a Naruto para que acabara de comer su Ramen. Yo solo comí un plato de lo mismo.**

**Salí del puesto para esperarlo y apresurarlo más.**

▬ **¡Si ya voy! ▬me dijo para después meterse el último bocado a la boca▬. ¡Gracias viejo… ¿cuanto es? ▬preguntó escandaloso, como siempre. **

**Pagó y salió, empezamos a caminar en dirección a la casa de Ino.**

**Escuche o mejor dicho escuchamos, un sonido de pasos corriendo a una gran velocidad. Lo pasos se acercaron más y más a nosotros, hasta que apareció ante nuestra vista Sakura corriendo por los tejados con dirección a la torre Hokage. Llego rápido de su misión rango A, podría decir que no me sorprende, bueno, si me sorprende, un poco.**

▬ **¡Eh Sakura-chan! ▬la llamó él gritón de Naruto. **

**La interpelada lo escuchó perfectamente, volteó a vernos aun en el aire, nos sonrió, llego a un techo y al llegar a el, se impulso en la esquina del mismo y dio una maroma para atrás, dio tres vueltas y calló ante nosotros.**

▬**Hola ▬nos saludó▬. ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ▬le preguntó ella, esperando una buena escusa de su parte.**

▬ **¿A dónde vas? ▬le preguntó inocentemente. Sakura casi se cae de espalada por tal pregunta.**

▬ **¡¿Solo para eso me llamaste? ▬le gritó y le dio un buen golpe▬. ¡Voy con Tsunade-sama y tengo prisa! ▬le contestó ella enojada. **

**Se voltio, así dándonos la espalda. Saltó de nuevo al tejado que la ayudo anteriormente a impulsarse y volvió a correr a una gran velocidad con dirección a la torre Hokage, de nuevo.**

▬**Dobe ▬le dije burlonamente a mí rubio amigo y rival.**

▬ **¡Me dolió! ▬se quejo, sobándose la parte afectada; la cabeza▬. ¿Por qué llevara tanta prisa? ▬se preguntó retóricamente.**

▬**Hmp, no se ▬le di mí respuesta a pesar de ser una pregunta para él mismo.**

▬ **¿Le habrá pasado algo? ▬ahora si me preguntó a mí.**

▬**Lo dudo, no tenia ni un solo rasguño ▬le aseguré▬. Vámonos ya, no me gusta la impuntualidad ▬le recordé por último, para después empezar a caminar con dirección a la fiesta de Ino.**

* * *

><p><strong>Llegué a la torre Hokage, entre, subí las escaleras más rápido de lo normal y camine apresuradamente a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Llegue hasta el pie de la puerta de su oficina, iba a tocar la puerta, pero me detiene el sonido de unos pasos corriendo, volteé a ver hacía esa dirección y vi un Anbu corriendo en mí dirección, no se detiene, más le vale que me vea por que si no…<strong>

▬ **¡Ay! ▬grité de dolor por tal golpe. Caí al piso, al igual que el Anbu despistado, que para mí desgracia, callo arriba de mí▬. ¡Te puedes quitar de una buena vez! ▬le exigí.**

**Se abrió de golpe la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade-sama, dejándome verla a ella y a Shizune onee-sama.**

▬ **¿Qué paso Sakura? ▬me preguntó mí maestra, saliendo por un lado de la puerta, ya que estamos; el Anbu y yo a merced de la puerta.**

▬ **¡Pues este idiota que no se quita de enzima de mí! ▬le expliqué a mí maestra con enojo contenido.**

▬**No soy ningún idiota ▬se defendió el Anbu, aun arriba de mí.**

**Me miro, y al instante apareció un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. **

**Pude ver una cara casi igual a la de Sasuke, con algunas diferencias, su tez es de un blanco más claro, casi pálido, cabello cortó, no rebelde de color negro, al igual que sus ojos. Pude ver su cara con lujo de detalle, no trae puesta su mascara, se le debió haber caído cuando caímos los dos al suelo, valla día y valla mi suerte.**

▬**Estoy esperando ▬le dije enojada y muy levemente sonrojada, por culpa de la cercanía y no lo niego; esté Anbu es guapo.**

▬**Ya voy ▬me dijo y después se levantó torpemente, deben ser los nervios.**

▬**Gracias ▬le dije sarcásticamente y también me levanté.**

▬ **¿Cómo te fue Sakura? ▬me preguntó una vez más mí maestra.**

▬**Bien. Pero tengo algo importante que decirle ▬le comuniqué.**

▬ **¿Y tú? ▬se dirigió ahora mí maestra a él Anbu.**

▬**También es importante ▬le aseguró.**

▬ **¿Es más importante lo tuyo o lo de mí alumna? ▬se volvió a dirigir al Anbu. Esté se impresiono por la pregunta de mí maestra, si no por lo mismo: por que soy alumna de la quinta Hokage-sama.**

▬**Francamente no lo se Hokage-sama ▬le dijo él con una reverencia.**

▬**Bien… ▬se detuvo a pensarlo▬. Mejor entren los dos y hablemos ▬nos ordenó Tsunade-sama.**

**Entro primero Tsunade-sama, después Shizune onee-sama, yo y por último el despistado. Tsunade-sama se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, Shizune onee-sama se situó a su izquierda y yo a su derecha, él Anbu se situó enfrente de nosotras tres.**


	5. Información

**Hola a todas de nuevo, espero que estén de lo mejor.**

**Muchísimas gracias por dejarme comentarios, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Vengo a pedirles un favor; por favor pasense por mis dos nuevos FanFics: "Talento Adolecente" y "Estrella Secreta" y si no es mucho pedir; también por "Mi hermanastro Sasuke Uchiha".**

**Se los agradezco una vez más de todo corazón; disfruten la conty. n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Información.<strong>

▬**Bien… ¿Quién empieza? ****pregunto la quinta Hokage.**

▬**Yo, si me lo permiten ****pidió el Anbu despistado.**

▬**Adelante ▬le ordenó Tsunade-sama.**

**Hizo una pausa el despistado, yo me puse cómoda "me cruce de brazos, cerré los ojos y me recargue en la pared", aun estando al lado derecho de la Hokage: el lugar que me corresponde según ella.**

▬**Los Akatsukis están empezando a movilizarse, van tras los ****lo interrumpí antes de que continuara.**

▬**Bijus. ¿No? ▬le pregunté aún con mí posición cómoda. **

▬**Si ▬dijo el Anbu despistado, molesto por mí interrupción y por llevarme su crédito.**

▬ **¿Eso es todo? ****le preguntó Tsunade-sama.**

▬**Si ****volvió a contestar él mal humorado. **

**Apareció una sonrisa burlona en mí cara, al parecer me hizo mal estar en el mismo equipo que Uchiha Sasuke, se me pegaron varias de sus mañas.**

▬ **¿Sakura, tienes algo más que agregar? ****ahora me preguntó a mí.**

▬**Si ****dije sin más. Abrí mis ojos y agregué seria▬. Pero ¿esta segura de que él puede escuchar? ****le pregunté señalando al Anbu despistado.**

▬**Si. De hecho tengo planes para ustedes dos ****nos soltó la Hokage de repente. Puse una cara fría y molesta**** Adelante ****me ínsito a seguir.**

▬**Van primero por el un colas, o sea mí amigo "Gaara", los encargados de esa misión son: Akazuna no Sasori de la aldea de la Arena y Deidara de la aldea de la Roca ▬di mí información a la Hokage.**

▬**Muy bien Sakura ▬me felicitó alegremente mí maestra. **

**Le mande una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al despistado, el me mando una mirada de enojo.**

▬ **¿De donde sacaste esa información Sakura? ¿Hay algo más? ****me formulo dos preguntas mí maestra.**

▬**Si hay más. La información me la proporcionó ****hice una pausa, para darle suspenso a la plática, además de que no le va gustar el nombre que le voy a dar▬. Orochimaru ▬le dije sin rodeos y seria.**

▬ **¡¿Como? ▬guardo silencio la Hokage para asimilarlo▬. ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Para qué? ****quiso saber, pero su tonó es de total enojo.**

▬**Me lo encontré está tarde, cuando hacia la misión, platicamos un rato, no venia solo, si no, su fin hubiera sido justo hay ▬empecé y fui interrumpida.**

▬ **¿De que platicaron? ▬me exigió mí maestra.**

▬**De mí Clan, de sus nuevos intereses, prioridades, de Sasuke, de mí y de… ▬esto va hacer difícil de decir▬. Mí Moon Star ▬finalicé con pesar.**

▬ **¡¿Cómo supo de tú Moon Star? ▬preguntó preocupada Shizune onee-sama, no me gusta que se preocupe.**

▬**Al parecer lo investigo, por que sabe más de lo que debe ▬dije fría. Mire a el despistado, estaba con cara seria e impresionada.**

▬ **¿Aún va a por Sasuke? ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? ¿Por qué te dio esa información a ti? ▬me preguntó continuamente Tsunade-sama con toque desesperado, enojado y enfurruñado.**

▬**No, ya no va tras él… a mí y mí Moon Star… al parecer le caigo bien a la víbora ▬le contesté seria▬. Además ▬hice una pausa▬. Me hizo una advertencia ▬hice otra pausa. Mmm y eso que me molestan las pausas, no parece**** "te quiero a ti y no a Sasuke… voy ha hacer que vengas a mí… así tenga que usar un embrujo o algo parecido para lograrlo" ▬le dije palabra por palabra lo que me dijo la víbora.**

▬ **¡No puede ser! ▬se preocupo demás Shizune onee-sama, cosa que no me gusta nada.**

▬ **¿Qué más Sakura? ▬me conoce muy bien mí maestra y segunda madre.**

▬**Me ofreció su ayuda para cumplir mí venganza ▬dije más fría al mencionar mí venganza.**

▬**Y te quejabas de Sasuke ****me reclamó ella.**

▬**Las dos sabemos perfectamente que su venganza era injusta ▬le recordé▬. ¡La mía no lo es! ▬le recordé con odio.**

▬ **¡¿Sabes a quien te vas a enfrentar futuramente? ¡Y digo futuramente por que nadie te va a poder convencer de no hacerlo! ****si que me conoce y muy bien.**

▬**Si ▬le dije decidida.**

▬ **¿Sakura? ▬me llamo Shizune onee-sama tristemente. No le digo Shizune onee-sama por nada: ciento como si fuera mí hermana mayor de verdad. Incluso tiene la misma edad que debería tener mí verdadera hermana▬. Deja tú venganza por favor ****me pidió suplicante, entrecortadamente, casi al punto de empezar a llorar.**

▬**No puedo ▬le dije sin más, pero por supuesto que me dolió esa respuesta de mi parte, pero no puedo hacer nada.**

▬ **¿Eso es todo? ▬me preguntó otra vez Tsunade-sama.**

▬**Si ****dije fría. Al fin acabe.**

▬**Pueden retirarse ▬nos ordenó Tsunade-sama a él despistado y a mí.**

**Me precipité a la puerta a una velocidad más alta de la normal. Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo seguir viendo a mí segunda madre y hermana preocuparse por mí. No me gusta hacerlas sentir mal, no me gusta hacerles daño a mis seres queridos. **

**Salí rápidamente por la puerta, siento como el Anbu despistado me sigue a una distancia razonable y prudente. Salí de la torre Hokage. Me detuve y respire profundamente. Comencé a caminar con rumbo a mí casa.**

▬**Así que alumna de la quinta Hokage ****hablaron a mis espaldas. Me detuve, la frialdad regreso ¡ ¿como se atreve a seguirme si ni siquiera nos conocemos? Me volteó completamente, con mí expresión y ojos fríos.**

▬ **¿Y a ti qué? ****le pregunté fríamente.**

▬**Veo que tienes un pasado oscuro, triste y frío… como el mío ****me sonrió, pero falsamente: una habilidad que adquirí con el paso del tiempo "saber cuando es falso o verdadero el gesto, las palabras y actos".**

▬**Si vas a sonreír con falsedad: te recomiendo que no lo hagas ****le aconseje con melancolía, yo también en veces dedico sonrisas vacías y falsas.**

▬ **¿Cómo lo supiste? ****me preguntó impresionado.**

▬ **¡Déjame en paz! ****le dije por último y después desaparecí en un puff.**

**Estoy dentro de mí casa, o mejor dicho mansión: que es más grande que la misma mansión Uchiha. Antes no vivía aquí, vivía en un apartamento con mis padres falsos. **

**Subo a mí habitación, alisto ropa para la fiesta de Ino y entro al baño.**

**Comienzo a bañarme. Diez minutos y ya estoy lista.**

**Me puse: un short de mezclilla de color rosa y cortó "muy corto" de esos que están de moda, un cinto blanco, una blusa de manga 3/4 de color negro con el símbolo de mí Clan en la espalda y arriba de mí pecho, unos tenis converse de botín color negro y una muñequera negra en mí muñeca izquierda igualmente con el símbolo de mí Clan.**

**Volví a desaparecer en un puff. Aparecí en frente de la casa de Ino.**

**Me dirigí a la puerta, me plante delante de ella, respire y exhale por última vez.**


	6. Escándalo

**Hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras, aquí les traigo la conty desde mi salón-laboratorio de Informatica.**

**Ahora mismo estoy en la Preparatoria, es la 1:43 de la tarde, estoy en clases, pero eso no me impide traerles la conty.**

** Les agradezco muchísimo a todas aquellas que leen mi FanFic y las que me dejan sus grandiosos y hermosos comentarios.**

**Ya que un FanFic no es nada sin comentarios o lindas personas que lo lean, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Espero que les guste la conty. Muchos saludos, besos y abrazos, bye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Escándalo.<strong>

**Toco la puerta con mis nudillos de mi mano derecha, espero a que me abran. Me abrió Shikamaru.**

▬ **¡Jajaja estas de portero! ▬me burlé de él.**

▬**Si, como sea, entra o te dejo afuera ****me dijo con pereza, como siempre.**

▬**Inténtalo; a ver como te va ****le advertí divertida y entré hacía adentro. **

**Está lleno aquí de gente de diferentes villas, jamás debí ayudar a Ino ha hacer esto. ¡¿Para que convencí a Tsunade-sama de esto? **

**Ah, si claro, por que soy su mejor amiga… y alumna de la quinta Hokage.**

"▬**Vamos Sakura será divertido. Ayúdame a convencer a Tsunade-sama. Sirve que los exámenes serán más amistosos, ya que varios irán a la fiesta y se conocerán y tal vez salgan varios amigos de hay, incluso nosotras también consigamos más amigos▬." Recuerdo muy bien esas palabras de parte de mí rubia amiga. **

**¡Ja! como si yo quisiera tener más amigos, ya tengo suficiente con los que tengo. Mmm… no engaño a nadie: la verdad es que soy muy social, solo que me incomoda ver a tanta gente junta y más si no la conozco. Menos mal que la casa de Ino es grande, si no, no me imagino como cabrían tantas personas aquí, y si que son muchas. **

▬**Aterrador ¿verdad? ▬me preguntó Shikamaru después de un simple minuto en mis pensamientos y mundo. Estoy segura de que vio mí expresión, de por si es observador.**

▬**Ya lo creo ▬puse mí cara seria. Ni pensar que yo tuve la culpa de esto. Me volteé completamente hacia él▬. ¿Dónde están los demás? Y cuando digo los demás me refiero a los demás ▬le recalqué.**

▬**Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Ten-ten y Lee: en la mesa del fondo de allá ▬me dijo. Apuntando con su dedo índice a la mesa de mero al fondo▬. E Ino en la cocina con un amigo ▬me dijo con flojera, como siempre, definitivamente este hombre no cambia.**

▬**Gracias problemático ▬le dije para empezar a caminar con dirección a la mesa de nuestros amigos y amigas.**

▬ **¡De nada alumna de la quinta maestra Hokage y Chunin de elite! **** ¡lo dijo a propósito el muy desgraciado y todo para molestarme! ¡Ay no, que vergüenza todos me están viendo! Incluso nuestros amigos, que ya se enteraron de que llegue, por si no lo sabían antes. ¡ ¿Por que demonios aun no ponen la música? ¡Se supone que una fiesta viene con música incluida ¿no? Me hubiera salvado de esto si la hubiera. Me volteé a verlo amenazante y tétrica.**

▬ **¡ ¿Qué dijo "alumna de la quinta maestra Hokage"? ****pensó un chico.**

**Es lo malo de tener también el Moon Star, no necesito activarlo para poder leer la menté de los demás, lo evito a toda costa, no escucho nada: pero es por que piensan en voz baja, en cabio los que gritan en sus pensamientos es diferente, los escucho perfectamente.**

**Además, claro; he sido tentada en escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, incluso la de mis amigos, pero no lo he hecho y menos mal que no lo he hecho, me enteraría "tanto de cosas agradables como desagradables" y el caso es el mismo con las demás personas. Empezaron los murmullos entre la gente reunida aquí, a parte también…**

▬ **¡ ¿Chunin de elite? ****pensó una chica ahora.**

▬ **¡Ahora si date por muerto Nara! ▬le advertí.**

▬ **¡He cálmate, solo te estoy alagando! ▬me dijo nervioso y con algo de miedo en la voz, esta retrocediendo para quedar más lejos de mí, más de lo que ya esta, cobarde.**

**Si faltaban personas por mirar, ya lo están haciendo en esté mismo instante.**

▬ **¡Alagando cuernos, ahora te vas a enterar de quien es Haruno Sakura Nara! ▬menos mal que está generación no sabe nada sobre el Clan Haruno. Pero ya saben demasiado: "que soy alumna de la quinta Hokage y Chunin de elite"▬. ¡Ahora te vas ha enterar vago! ▬me abalancé hacia delante, en su dirección, pero no di ni un solo paso por que alguien me esta sujetado por la cintura.**

▬**Tranquilízate Sakura ▬me dijo al oído… Sasuke.**

▬ **¡Suéltame Sasuke! ¡Voy a matar a ese vago de Shikamaru ahora mismo! ▬hice fuerza para zafarme de él, pero él también hizo más fuerza para no dejarme escapar y para que no matara a Shikamaru.**

▬ **¡Ahora si que metiste bien y bonito la pata Shikamaru! ▬se burló de él Naruto. Se situó a lado derecho de Sasuke y de mí**

▬**Ya lo creo ▬lo apoyo Lee. Situándose a nuestra izquierda.**

▬ **¡No necesito de su ayuda problemáticos, gracias! ▬les dijo el vago.**

▬ **¡El único problemático aquí eres tú! ▬le grite apuntándolo con mí dedo índice de mí mano derecha▬. ¡Ahora si Shikamaru, te va ha pesar: yo misma me encargo de que no pases de Chunin y que te persiga la huesuda a donde quiera que vallas! ¡Hasta miedo me vas a tener cuando me veas! ▬sigo apuntándolo, pero Sasuke me toma ambas manos y me las pone a los costados, así apresando mis brazos y mí cintura▬. ¡Yo que tú me mudo de aldea! ▬seguí amenazándolo, hasta que Sasuke me llevo en peso hasta la mesa en la que estaban antes. Naruto y Lee nos siguieron.**

▬**Dime ▬me llamo Sasuke▬. ¿Es mala idea que te suelte? ▬me preguntó una vez que llegamos al pie de la mesa de nuestros amigos.**

▬**Sí, si lo es ▬contestó por mí Ten-ten al ver mí cólera. Le mande una mirada envenenada a mí amiga de chunguitos.**

▬**Hmp, bien ▬Sasuke me sentó en una silla de espaldas a él y él acerco otra y se sentó muy junto a mí, con mis manos aun presas en las suyas, para lograr esto: me está abrazando o al menos así se ve.**

▬ **¡Hay que suerte, ese chico la esta abrazando! ****escuché ese comentario en la mente de alguien, de una chica por supuesto.**

▬ **¡¿Serán novios? ¡Yo creo que si, ella es muy bonita, además por lo que oído es muy, muy fuerte! ¡Obvio es la alumna de la quinta Hokage! ****otro comentario. **

**Odio cuando gritan en su mente. Eso hace que los y las escuche sin quererlo, es como si quisieran que los escuchara, esto es realmente irritante.**

▬ **¡Maldito Shikamaru estas advertido! ****lo amenacé a distancia. **

**Todos se me quedaron viendo; algunos con miedo, otros extrañados y otros con celos: dirigidos a mí por parte de las mujeres y otros a Sasuke por parte de los hombres, y ya sé el por que de eso.**

▬**Ya cálmate Sakura ****me pidió Sasuke, mirándome a los ojos. **

**Pobre: es él que está lidiando conmigo.**

▬ **¡Esa pelos de tuti-fruti me lo gano! ▬otra queja.**

**¡¿Cómo me llamo? ¡¿Qué no se ha visto ese rábano con patas a un espejo? Pelirroja tonta.**

▬ **¡Jum! ▬use uno de mis monosílabos, tanto para contestar lo que me pidió Sasuke y quejarme del comentario de la pelirroja▬. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Primero una víbora, después un pelos parados, más tarde un despistado… ¡y ahora un vago que voy a matar! ****me quejé y volví a amenazarlo; volteando a verlo, para así fulminándolo con mí mirada. Sin contar a la pelirroja irritante, que si sigue con sus comentarios entra en mí lista negra, que por cierto si que tengo una.**

**Shikamaru me escucho muy bien, eso sin dudarlo, volteo a mí dirección y me dijo con tonó burlón: **

▬ **¡Ya, perdón Sakura; solo estaba jugando! ¡Además que tiene de malo que todos aquí se enteren de que eres: la alumna de la quinta Hokage, Chunin de elite y pronto Jounnin de elite! ▬me provocó.**

▬ **¡Y lo vuelves ha hacer! ¡Agradece que Sasuke me tenga apresada, por que si no ya hubiera sido tú fin vago! ▬le dediqué otra amenaza.**

▬**Gracias Sasuke ▬le dijo, haciéndome caso.**

▬**Hmp ▬fue lo único que le dijo él interpelado y mí opresor.**

▬**Muy gracioso ▬le dije sarcásticamente. **

**Me enfurruñé en mí lugar. ¡¿Qué nadie me va ayudar con el vago? ¡Por favor alguien, quien sea, ayúdeme con él!**

▬**Ho vamos Sakura, el ascender a Jounnin de elite es de presumir, aunque no te guste hacerlo… ▬no termino de hablar por que alguien lo interrumpió, gracias a Dios.**

▬**Ya déjala en paz Nara, que soy capaz de soltarla justo ahora para que te mate, sirve que le da algo de diversión a esté fiesta que aun ni empieza, tengo ganas de algo de diversión ▬lo amenazó Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. **

**Así que por eso aun no hay música, esa Ino me debe dos: una por convencer a Tsunade-sama de esto y otra por su compañero el "vago".**

▬**Ya entendí ▬le dijo por último Shikamaru y se fue a la puerta para seguir de portero.**

▬**Gracias ****le dije a Sasuke aun enfurruñada por culpa de Shikamaru.**

▬**Hmp, de nada ****me dijo. Se acerco a mí oído derecho y me dijo en un susurro▬. ¿Quién es el despistado? Si se puede saber Sa-ku-ra ▬no se le escapa nada. Pero… ¿Por qué tanto interés**** ahora**** por mí?**

▬**Un idiota que me encontré de camino a la oficina de Tsunade-sama ****le contesté con un poco de irritación por el recuerdo de él despistado. **

**Un momento… ¿Por qué se lo estoy contando a "él"? No es nada mío, ni siquiera somos amigos, solo somos compañeros de equipo. **

**¿Qué paso con nuestro trato? ¿Por qué me interesa eso? ¿Qué pasa ahora conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con él?**

▬ **¿En que tanto piensas Sakurita? ▬me preguntó… ¡¿sensualmente?**

▬**Yo… tú… ¡¿Cómo me llamaste? ▬exigí saber.**

▬ **¡Puff! ****se escuchó en el lugar y una persona apareció después de que se dispersara el humo que había antes de que él apareciera****.**

▬**Valla, veo que ya se llevan mucho mejor ****nos dijo, mirándonos a Sasuke y a mí abrazados y muy juntos el uno del otro.**


	7. Pergamino

**Hola de nuevo mis lindas lectoras, me alegra muchísimo saber que les esté gustando mi FanFic.**

**Me gustaría pedirles de favor que pasen por mi FanFic "Talento Adolecente"; denle una sola oportunidad, de verdad: no se van a arrepentir.**

**Ahora muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios a:**

**-Strikis**

**-Chiharu No Natsumi**

**-like-sasusaku8**

**-Citrus-Gi**

**-aRiElLa 95**

**-Mimichibi-Diethel**

**-alinekiryuu**

****-Darlett****

**-nigixi**

**-prinsesita100**

**-Hideko Hyuga**

**-MeLiW  
><strong>

**-Alice-Beatrice**

**-fabiola59**

**-nikylokita**

**-nanis-uchiha**

**-adn3car**

**Espero que les guste la conty; se las dedico a ustedes, aquí se las dejo:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Pergamino.<strong>

**Me sonroje un poco. Sasuke y yo nos soltamos y alejamos al mismo tiempo, él hizo su silla para atrás, yo me levante de la mía y la puse lo más alejada de él. Nos volvimos a ganar todas las miradas de los presentes, ¿y como no?**

▬ **¡Se equivoca! ▬lo contradijimos al unisonó Sasuke y yo, evitando a toda costa que nuestras miradas chocaran entre si.**

▬ **¡¿Entonces solo se gustan? ****pensó una chica.**

▬ **¡¿Tendré oportunidad con ella? ▬ahh esto ya me esta cansando.**

▬ **¡No entiendo nada! ▬pensó otra chica.**

▬**Mmm… y yo que tenía esperanzas ****se quejó el hombre que apareció ante nosotros.**

▬**Ya cállese Kakashi ▬le dije a mí sensei enojada; tanto por su comentario y los pensamientos de los invitados que ya me están hastiando.**

▬**Antes me decías Kakashi-sensei ▬se hizo la victima conmigo. **

▬ **¡¿También es alumna del gran ninja copia? ▬escuche otro comentario, proveniente de un chico. **

▬ **¡No puede ser! ▬otro.**

**Uff. ¿Cuándo me van a dejar en paz? Suspire con pesar.**

▬ **¿Si le volvemos a decir así nos deja en paz? ▬quiso saber Sasuke.**

▬ **¡¿También es su sensei? ▬ese fue un hombre.**

▬**Umm… tal vez ▬nos dijo sonriendo debajo de su mascara. **

**Suspire de nuevo.**

▬ **¿A que vino Sensei? ▬le exigi a regañadientes y me deje de juegos.**

▬**A darte esto ▬sacó un pergamino de su chaleco Jounnin▬. Te lo manda Tsunade-sama ▬me dijo, y me entrego el pergamino.**

▬ **¡¿Qué dirá ese pergamino? ▬hmm clásico, los chismosos no se hacen esperar; ya que ese comentario fue de varios y varias.**

▬**Gracias sensei ▬le dije sincera, por tomarse estas molestias.**

▬**Así me gusta más ▬me sonrió▬. Por cierto… gracias ▬me dijo, con tonó en verdad agradecido.**

▬ **¿Y ahora por qué? ▬quise saber.**

▬**Ya necesitábamos los Jounnins un descansó… gracias por convencer a Tsunade-sama de hacer fiestas para los exámenes de Chunin ▬ ¡ay no, ¿él también? Fruncí el seño con molestia.**

▬**Agradézcale a Ino, fue su idea, no mía, yo solo la convencí ▬le dije enojada por su agradecimiento.**

▬**Fue más trabajo el convencerla, tú también tuviste que ver mucho en esto ▬me contradijo mi sensei.**

▬**Si, bueno, como sea ▬dije seria y con un toque frío.**

▬**Mmm… si que has cambiado, pero ya se el por qué… de verdad perdón por lo que te paso Sakura ▬se disculpó sinceramente conmigo el hombre de cabellos grisáceos y portador del sharingan en su ojo izquierdo.**

▬ **¡¿Qué le habrá pasado? ****ese fue el pensamiento de varios y varias, de nuevo. Me molesta mucho cuando chismorrean sobre mí.**

▬ **¡¿Ha Sakura-chan le pensó algo? **** pensó Naruto preocupado.**

▬ **¡No sabía eso! ****pensó Sasuke desorbitado. **

**¡ ¿Para que abre la boca sensei? ¡Ya preocupo a mí equipo! ¡Y es algo que no quería!... por lo mismo he guardado silencio todos estos años.**

▬**No hable de más sensei ▬le dije y advertí fría.**

▬**Perdón, se me olvido que… ▬le dedique una mirada de advertencia****. Ya me voy ▬me dijo y se preparo para su partida.**

▬**Que le valla bien y que se divierta ▬le deseé sincera.**

▬**Gracias… para ti igual ▬me dijo por último y desapareció en un puff.**

**Me senté de nuevo en mí silla y baje la mirada al suelo, observando un punto fijo, pero sin buscar nada en el… solo quiero pensar un rato.**

**¿Por qué a mí?... ¿Por qué ahora?... tan bien que iban las cosas, no debí ir a esa misión, desde que vi a Orochimaru… las cosas han ido empeorando más y más cada vez. Ahora tengo otros problemas y preocupaciones en las cuales pensar… en mí equipo, el nuevo comportamiento de Sasuke hacia mí, más lo que falta aún por pasar. Cuando las cosas van mal… siempre empeoran… eso ya lo se de sobra y por experiencia propia.**

▬ **¿Sakura-chan? ▬me llamó la voz preocupada de Naruto. **

**Se levanto de su silla, la tomó y la puso junto a mí, quedando Sasuke a su lado derecho y yo a su izquierdo, todo eso lo vi con mí visión periférica, todos la tienen, solo hay que saber usarla y entrenarla.**

▬**Hmn ▬conteste pensativa y con otro de mis monosílabos, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. **

▬ **¡ ¿Sakura-chan? ****me llamó una vez más, pero ahora desesperado.**

▬ **¡¿Qué? ▬contesté enojada, mire por primera vez sus ojos azules… están preocupados esos hermosos ojos azules.**

▬ **¿Me ocultas algo hermana? ▬esa pregunta me dio una punzada en el corazón… ¡Si, le estoy ocultando algo a mí querido hermano!**

**Lo mire con tristeza. No puedo decirle nada… o al menos no aún.**

▬**Paciencia hermano… pronto lo sabrás ****le dije y le sonreí triste.**

▬ **¿Es algo malo? ****me preguntó serio, algo muy raro en él. ¿Le digo? Todos nos están viendo, nuestros grandes amigos y los chismosos invitados. Mmm… ya que.**

▬**Si, si lo es ****le dije por último, para acabar con esta amarga y triste conversación. Recargue mis brazos en la mesa, puse mí barbilla sobre ellos y cerré los ojos. **

**Lo único que quiero es dormir, no he dormido nada desde ayer, todo por qué yo hice la última guardia de la misión, por lo tanto tengo mucho sueño. **

**¡Buen día para hacer una fiesta!**

▬ **¿Q-que te pasa Sa-Sakura? ▬me preguntó mí tímida amiga Hinata.**

▬**Estoy cansada ▬le dije sin abrir los ojos ni moverme de mí posición. **

▬ **¿Por qué? ****me pregunto ahora Ten-ten.**

▬**Fui la última en hacer guardia en una misión de rango B, además de que cuando llegue… ▬me interrumpieron.**

▬**Te mandaron a una misión de rango A y acabas de regresar de ella: "cansada y con problemas personales por lo que puedo ver", por lo tanto te vas a desvelar más: para complacer a tú mejor amiga Ino ▬a completó Neji por mí.**

▬**Si. Veo que si les contaron todo ▬no me sorprende de Naruto****▬. Valla virtud el tener el Byakugan ¿no Neji? ****sonreí, aun en mí misma posición y con los ojos cerrados.**

▬**Se puede decir que si ****me contestó esté como si nada.**

**Me acomode más en la mesa, si que tengo sueño, espero no arruinarle la fiesta a Ino y a los demás…**

**Se me están saliendo las cosas de control, debo hacer algo para evitar que se me sigan saliendo de control y no lleguen a un punto de desesperación.**

**¿Se me esta olvidando algo?… ¡El pergamino!**

**Abrí los ojos de repente por el recordatorio. Empiezo a buscarlo… ¿Dónde lo deje?... recuerdo bien que lo traía en las manos… ¡¿Dónde esta?... **

**Examino detenidamente todo a mí paso; la mesa, mí silla, la bolsa de mí short: ¡ha! aquí esta… me preocupe por nada entonces.**

▬ **¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? ▬me preguntó Naruto con una ceja en alto.**

▬**Nada… solo estaba buscando esto ▬le contesté y le mostré el pergamino.**

▬**No es normal que se te pierda u olvide algo… ****me observo Sasuke, si, es un hecho: no se le escapa nada****. ¿Te pasa algo? ****me preguntó… ¿preocupado?... bueno eso es normal… somos compañeros de equipo ¿no? Entonces no hay de que preocuparme.**

▬**Solo estoy cansada y algo… pensativa… eso es todo ****reconocí.**

▬**Trata de relajarte ****me recomendó él.**

▬**Si… gracias Sasuke ▬le dije una vez más y por último. **

▬**Hmp ▬me contestó él. Hmm no cambia.**

**Me recargue en el respaldo de mí silla, suspire. Si que estoy hecha un caos.**

**Observo el pergamino que esta en mis manos… ¿Qué dirá?... ¡tonta! ábrelo y sabrás.**

**Lo tomó de cada lado y lo abro… empiezo a leer…**

_**Haruno Sakura: **_

_**Favor de reportarse hoy a la oficina de la quinta maestra Hokage "Senju Tsunade".**_

_**Terminando el festejo de los "exámenes de Chunin": venir inmediatamente a su oficina. Se le encomendaran nuevas tareas y obligaciones.**_

_**Además se le informaran ciertas cosas que usted debe de saber.**_

_**De antemano gracias por su atención y haga favor de reportarse puntualmente.**_

_**Un cordial saludo para usted.**_

**Terminé de leer y el pergamino desapareció en un "puff", dejando una mini cortina de humo, todo por seguridad.**

**Mis amigos y algunos chismosos se quedaron viendo la mini cortina de humo que dejo el pergamino después de haber desaparecido, al igual que yo, la diferencia es que mi cara no refleja signos de interrogación, más bien refleja irritación.**

**Apuesto lo que sea a que lo escribió Shizune onee-sama, ella es la única que escribe así. Tsunade-sama escribe más informal y con menos respeto.**

▬ **¿Por qué lo desapareciste? ▬me preguntó Ten-ten con interés.**

▬**Yo no fui ▬fue lo único que le dije a mí amiga.**

▬ **¡Ha, si que estas rara hoy! ▬se enojo y me apunto acusadoramente con su dedo índice. **

▬**Perdón Ten-ten, de verdad discúlpame, es solo que…**


	8. ¡¿Tú otra vez!

**Una vez más; muchísimas gracias.**

**Aquí el capy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: ¡¿Tú otra vez?<strong>

▬**Perdón Ten-ten, de verdad discúlpame, es sólo que estoy cansada y en mí mundo ****me disculpe sincera con mi amiga de chunguitos.**

▬**Mmm ****se puso a pensar****. Mejor hazle caso a Sasuke y trata de relajarte Sakura… a fin de cuentas, es una fiesta ¿no? ****me aconsejo y preguntó.**

▬**Hm… la verdad no parece ▬le contesté realmente aburrida. **

**Llevé mi brazo derecho a la mesa y lo recargue ahí; con mi codo como apoyo, llevé igualmente mi mano derecha a mi mejilla derecha; todo fue en acto de aburrimiento. **

▬ **¡Aay que fastidio contigo mujer! ▬se quejó Ten-ten de mí.**

▬**N-no di-digas eso Te-ten-ten ▬la semi regaño Hinata.**

▬**Hn ▬dije aburrida y restándole importancia al asunto.**

**Ahora me cruce de brazos, me recargue en el respaldo de la silla y cerré de nuevo los ojos, hay que descansar la mirada. Jajaja; descansar la mirada, no cambias Sakura, tú y tus malos chistes personales.**

**¿Relajarme?… ¡como si no lo estuviera intentando!… lo malo es que no puedo… ¡necesito gritarle o pegarle a alguien!**

▬ **¡He frentona! ▬me gritaron, lo sé, porque es lógico que sea a mí a la que llaman, a quién llaman así en toda la villa... umm sólo a mí. Además es la voz de Ino, voz que puedo reconocer aunque tenga los oídos obstruidos o tapados con algo.**

**¡Sí esa voz! Iba a voltearme a ver a Ino, pero recibí un zape de su parte en la cabeza, zape, que por cierto si me dolió.**

▬ **¡Ino cerda no hagas eso! ****le grité muy enojada y poniendo de golpe mis manos sobre la mesa**** ¡ya tengo suficiente con tú vago compañero y amigo! ****estoy a punto de explotar. ¡Sera mejor que se alejen de mí!**

▬ **Jejeje perdón ****se disculpó, menos mal que lo hizo, porque si no la hubiera mandado a volar.**

▬**Hn ¿qué es lo que quieres? ****le pregunté aburrida, pensativa y con la mirada pérdida.**

▬ **¡Así!... mira; te quiero presentar a alguien ****me dijo con tonó feliz.**

**Tomo mí cabeza entre sus manos y la volteó hacía ella y después la poso en un chico que… ¡Ya conozco!**

▬ **¡ ¿Tú? ▬preguntamos o más bien gritamos al mismo tiempo; él despistado y yo.**

▬ **¿Ya se conocían? ▬nos preguntó Ino con incredulidad y curiosidad.**

▬**No exactamente ▬le dije seria y volteé mí cara al frente de nuevo. **

**Más le vale no sacarme de mis casillas, porque si no está vez no la cuenta, no respondo si hago algo que después no se pueda reparar.**

▬**La vi en la oficina de Tsunade-sama ▬dijo él despistado.**

▬ **¡Me arrollo el muy idiota! ▬me quejé, volteando de nuevo a verlo y levantándome de mí asiento, me puse en frente de él, para mirarlo retadoramente y con enojo, igual que él a mí.**

**De nuevo los chismosos, que no quisieron esperar más e hicieron su aparición, y ahora son más chismosos. ¡Valla día lleno de chismosos!**

▬ **¡Tú no te moviste! ▬se quejó él igualmente.**

▬ **¡No pensé que fueras tan despistado como para hacer eso! ¡ ¿Qué clase de ninja eres? ▬me excusé y ataqué.**

▬ **¡Al menos yo no me robo la información de otros! ▬me contraatacó.**

▬ **¡Yo no te la robe, lo que pasa es que mí información fue mucho mejor que la tuya! ▬sonreí con suficiencia. Él Gruño.**

▬**Ratera ****explotó.**

▬**Despistado ****explote también.**

**Las miradas se hicieron más intensas, sí que son chismosas estas personas.**

▬**Mimada ****me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**

▬**Raro ****sonreí con suficiencia una vez más.**

▬**Descarada ****eso lo dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.**

▬**Intento de "solo para mujeres" ****igualmente lo observe de pies a cabeza y se me dibujo una sonrisa muy burlona. Ya que su vestimenta no está para más: un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una camisa blanca, manga corta de botones; con los dos primeros desabrochados y unos vans de color negro con blanco.**

**Ten-ten, Naruto, Lee y Kiba soltaron una risita baja y burlona.**

**Hinata: se tapo la boca para no reírse.**

**Sasuke y Neji; sonrieron de medio lado de forma burlona.**

**Choji: exclamo un auch. Shino y Shikamaru: sólo se encogieron de hombros. A Ino le dolió el insulto que le dediqué a su amigo.**

▬ **¡Chicle con patas! ▬no se dejo.**

▬ **¡Galán de feria! ▬tampoco me deje y eso es lógico.**

▬ **¡Fresa mal hecha! ▬me gritó.**

▬ **¡Cara de zombi! ▬le grité.**

▬ **¡Cara de barbie! ▬me volvió gritar.**

**¡Ay como odio esas muñecas! ¡Ahora si me enoje!**

▬ **¡Afeminado! ▬solté de golpe; porque le vi una pulsera rosa en su muñeca derecha.**

▬**Mmm, créeme preciosa, lo que yo tengo de afeminado tú lo tienes de marimacha ▬me dijo en tono conquistador.**

▬**Ah. En tal caso no tienes nada de afeminado ¿verdad? ▬le pregunté con el mismo tonó que uso él.**

▬**Así es bombón ▬me contestó coqueto está vez▬. Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo… ¿te gustaría olvidar lo que paso antes y ahora empezar con el pie derecho? ▬me preguntó aún con el mismo tonó, "coqueto".**

▬**Claro ▬le contesté de igual forma: "coqueta".**

▬**Me llamo Sai ▬me tendió su mano derecha en símbolo de presentación.**

▬**Sakura ▬le dije y estreché mí mano derecha con la de él.**

▬**Necesito hablar contigo. Necesito comprobar varias cosas sobre ti Sakura ▬ ¡¿me dejo leer su mente? Parpadeé varias veces. ¿Cómo es posible eso? Puedo leer la mente, pero, él me dejo, es decir, no sabía que eso se podía hacer, no grito, hablo. Le asentí atontada y anonada▬. ¿Nos sentamos? ****me preguntó después; como si no hubiera hecho lo anterior.**

▬**S-si ****le conteste con dificultad. **

**¿Qué querrá comprobar?... ¿cómo pudo compartirme sus pensamientos sin gritar?... no sabía que se podía hacer eso... que interesante chico.**

**Sonreí de lado complacida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esto sí que fue extraño. Primero casi se matan con la mirada y ahora hasta se estrechan las manos como dos buenos vecinos.<strong>

**¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se quedo pensativa? Se quedo así en cuanto estrecho su mano con mí copia barata y digo copia porque si que se parece a mí, solo que yo soy mucho más apuesto… hmp, soné muy superficial y altivo, pero eso no importa ahora.**

**Hmp, sí hago memoria. Pude ver claramente como parpadeó ante el apretón de manos y después le asintió… además Sakura tartamudeó, y por sí fuera poco; también sonrió complacida. **

**¿Qué habrá pasado entre esos dos? Puesto que se conocieron desde antes… ¿Qué información le robo Sakura?... ¿Este chico quien es en sí?**

**Ese sujeto de nombre Sai se sentó a lado izquierdo de Sakura ▬pero ella aún no se sienta**** y por supuesto; Naruto está a su lado derecho y yo a lado derecho de Naruto, en seguida de mí está Neji, a lado de él esta Ten-ten, después Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino y Choji. La mesa es de figura redonda y grande de color blanco, pero con un mantel de color azul cielo de adorno. **

**Ino se fue con Shikamaru, ya que ella es la anfitriona de la fiesta: debe de estar de aquí para allá. **

**Hmp. ¿Por qué no te sientas Sakura?... ya se iba sentar, pero la detuvo una mano; que se poso alrededor de su cintura y con la otra le tapo los ojos.**

▬ **¿Quién soy? ▬le preguntó.**

▬**Izumito ▬contestó ella al instante con una sonrisa. **

**Hmp… Izumito, valla apodo; si lo admito, tal vez sean celos.**

**Izumo quito su mano de los ojos de ella, pero no quito la mano de su cintura, puso la que estaba en sus ojos en su cintura. Están abrazados, o al menos él la esta abrazando.**

▬ **¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido Sakurita? ▬le preguntó con tonó meloso. **

**¿Sakurita? Así la llamo yo… bueno se lo copié a él... él fue el primero en llamarla así… menos mal que el apodo no tiene derechos reservados.**

▬**Por que ahora no fingiste otra voz. Usaste la tuya ▬le dijo ella con una sonrisa obvia.**

▬**Se me olvido ▬se acordó. Valla tonto.**

▬ **¿Y Kotetsu? ▬le preguntó después de un breve silencio.**

▬**Aquí ****contestó el recién nombrado****. ¿Qué haces chiclito? ****le preguntó con el apodo que usa él para referirse a ella.**

▬**Nada pelitos parados, ¿y tú? ****también uso el apodo.**

▬**Estamos en las mismas ****dijo sin más el pelitos parados.**

▬ **¿Oye? ****la llamó Izumo, ya que está estaba concentrada en la cara de Kotetsu y poniéndole atención a él. Volteó en cuanto la llamo▬. Quiero ser el primero en bailar contigo ****se ahorro todo lo demás y fue directo al grano, hmp; acelerado.**

▬**Claro ****le concedió ella y le volvió a sonreír.**

**Hmp; que deje de sonreírle a ese copete mal hecho. A mí ya no me sonríe como antes… obvio… ya que hicimos ese trato… pero ya me arte de él… la necesito. No solo para restaurar mí Clan "ya que ella es la indicada; es la más fuerte y hermosa mujer de toda Konoha"… si no que la necesito… también… como cualquier hombre necesita a una mujer; la compañía femenina, ese toqué mágico… **

**La quiero mucho… y hasta tal vez la…**


	9. ¿Qué me pasa?

_**Bueno... aquí le traigo por fin la continuación de esté FanFic.**_

_**Les agradezco muchísimo sus hermosos comentarios.**_

_**Mucha felicidad y prosperidad para estás fechas Decembrinas.**_

_**Muchos saludos y muy buenos deseos.**_

_**Hasta pronto.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: ¿Qué me pasa?<strong>

**Hasta tal vez la… la… la ame.**

**Es algo extraño… siempre la rechacé y menosprecie… y ahora… la quiero de vuelta… quiero que me vuelva decir "Sasuke-kun", quiero que vuelva a perseguirme por todas partes, quiero que me prepare el desayuno otra vez, aparte de que cocina delicioso por supuesto ▬pero antes no era así, de hecho, debo de agregar que era una verdadera desgracia en el arte de la cocina; pero bien dicen que "la practica hace al maestro"▬ por lo tanto mejoro muchísimo en sus actividades culinarias.**

**Quiero que me vuelva a hacer caso, quiero que me abrasé, la necesito más que nada en el mundo, fui un completo idiota por estar segado todo este tiempo... ahora que abrí los ojos; ella se alejo completamente de mí. Si que soy egoísta…**

▬ **¡¿Ino? ****la llamó Sakura desde su asiento.**

▬ **¡Voy! ▬le contestó está.**

**Izumo y Kotetsu acercaron unas sillas a la de Sakura; quedando Sakura al frente de la mesa y ellos dos atrás de ella. **

**Que mala suerte que traiga a muchos hombres detrás de ella, y ahora son más: "todos estos Genins", menos mal que ella los ignora olímpicamente. Sonrió de medio lado burlonamente.**

▬ **¿Qué es tan gracioso Uchiha? ▬me preguntó Neji.**

▬**Nada… solo me di cuenta de algo ▬le dije agrandando más mí sonrisa.**

▬ **¿De qué? ▬que chismoso, pero bueno no es nada malo de lo que me di cuenta.**

▬**Que todos estos Genins no le quitan la mirada de enzima a Sakura, a parte ella los ignora olímpicamente y no solo eso; nos están mandando miradas asesinas a todos los hombres de esta mesa ****solté una pequeña risa burlona, Neji igual se rió al comprenderme.**

▬**No me había fijado ▬me dijo sincero.**

▬ **¿En que estabas distraído Hyuuga? ▬quise saber, no es normal que él genio de los Hyuuga haga eso.**

▬**En la persona que está ignorando olímpicamente a esos Genins ▬me dijo sinceramente y levemente sonrojado por lo dicho.**

**¡ ¿Qué? ¡ ¿Cómo? ¡ ¿Por qué? Ahora no solo son los Genins y donjuanes de la aldea… si no también Neji y quien sabe quien más. Ya veo que aún no sabe que Ten-ten siente algo por él y si lo sabe se hace el tonto y se fija en lo prohibido.**

**Izumo también está en la lista, Kotetsu no lo sé muy bien.**

**Ese tal Sai; también se ha unido a la lista. **

**Voy a tener que ponerme muy vivo y despierto: no vaya a ser que me la roben… ¿pero qué digo?... yo ya le perdí desde hace tiempo. Además… ni siquiera sé si aun siente algo por mí… ni si quiera somos amigos… solo simples y únicamente compañeros de equipo… en cambio Izumo y Kotetsu son sus amigos… Neji está igual o peor que yo… ese tal Sai ya empezó una amistad o si no es que algo más con ella. **

**Todos o casi todos los hombres de Konoha están detrás de ella, y ella ni cuenta. O mejor dicho si se da cuenta, pero se hace la desentendida.**

**Sakura, eres increíble… no solo por tú belleza… muchos aquí en Konoha y está fiesta se han dado cuenta que eres un mar de secretos y amor.**

**Tú belleza no es lo que más atrae a los hombres… aquellos hombres que te conocen... saben que eres una mujer muy, muy especial… eres una mujer cariñosa, comprensiva, que apoya a los que le importa y quiere, defiendes tus creencias y sueños: muy buena mujer, tolo lo que un hombre quiere: apoyo, belleza ****que no cuenta mucho****, amor ****lo que más cuenta****, buena en la cocina y la casa, y por lo que se ve serás una muy buena madre; a los niños y niñas de Konoha les encanta que los atiendas, lo sé, porque he sido testigo de ello.**

**Tan locos tienes a los hombres de Konoha que hasta a los niños los traes detrás de ti, eres un hermoso ángel que despide puro amor y amistad.**

**Pero a pesar de ser un ángel… debes de tener algo… algo… tal vez un posado oscuro… ¿Cómo una persona no puede sufrir? Todos sufrimos en el mundo, todos escondemos algo, todos pasamos por tiempos y etapas difíciles… lo más seguro que tú también Sakura… el problema, el problemón es… que no sé nada de ti… y ya te estoy reclamando como mía… sin duda, soy muy egoísta contigo.**

**Ino llego hasta Sakura.**

▬ **¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Para qué soy buena? ****le formuló dos preguntas la rubia y amiga de la pelirosa.**

▬ **¿Buena? Para nada… ****le bromeó ella. Ino le mando una mirada de enojo▬. ¡Jajaja no te creas! ▬le dijo antes de que empezara una pelea con su rubia amiga.**

▬**Mmm… si bueno, ¿qué quieres? ****se le quito el enojo.**

▬ **¿Por qué no hay música aún? ****buena pregunta Sakura.**

▬**Es que aún no llega el DJ ****se excusó Ino.**

▬ **¿Dj? ¿Para qué? Tú pudiste acerté cargo de eso ****dijo de manera obvia.**

▬**Si, pero yo estoy muy ocupada con la fiesta, soy la anfitriona; te lo recuerdo. Además tú también pudiste haberme ayudado con eso ****la atacó.**

▬**Hn. No, que problemático ▬dijo aburrida y después sonrió burlona y volteó a ver a Shikamaru.**

▬ **¡Te escuche! ▬le reclamó él.**

▬ **¡Qué bueno, me alegra mucho saberlo! ****se burló de él con humor****. Bueno Ino… ¡yo quiero música y ahora! ▬le exigió ella a su amiga.**

▬ **¡Ino! ¡Ya llego el DJ! ▬le anuncio Shikamaru a la anfitriona.**

▬ **¡Wau! Sakura-chan eres una mago ▬le dijo y empezó a reír Naruto.**

▬ **¡Jajaja, si tal vez! ****dijo ella y acompaño a su hermano con risas suyas.**

**Ino fue corriendo con él Dj; a reclamarle por llegar tarde y a ordenarle que se pusiera a trabajar ya, que suficiente hizo con llegar tarde.**

**El Dj se instalo y empezó con música de fondo y relajante: clásica "Balada para Adelina- Richard Clayderman" para hacer juego con el ambiente.**

▬**Bueno al menos ya hay música ****dijo Sakura y se relajo con la melodía del famoso pianista.**

**Hubo un rato de música clásica. Es extraño para un DJ ponerla, o lo extraño es que la que lo contrato le haiga dicho que empezara con eso, lo más seguro que fue para relajar el ambiente.**

▬**Bien esta es la última canción clásica de la noche muchachos ▬dijo el DJ. Empezó a sonar la canción de "Dirty Orchestra- Black Violín". **

▬**Tengo hambre… ¡ ¿Ino? ▬dijo Sakura y volvió a llamar a su amiga; como una niña chiquita que llama a su mamá.**

▬ **¡¿Qué? ****le pregunto enojada Ino en frente de ella.**

▬**Tengo hambre ****le contesto ella con una sonrisa y cara inocente.**

▬ **¡Hay que mona eres Sakura, no me puedo enojar contigo! ****le dijo Ino, se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente▬. Mi mamá hizo Onigiris ¿quieres? ****le preguntó melosa.**

▬**Si, yo voy por ellas, gracias Ino, solo quería saber eso ****intento levantarse pero su rubia amiga la abrazo más fuerte▬. Ino suéltame ▬le pidió.**

▬ **¡Nooo quiero seguir abrazándote! ▬le dijo, la brazo más fuerte; si es que eso es posible, y restregó su mejilla con la de ella.**

▬ **¡Ino, basta! ▬intento quitársela de encima, pero no más no podía.**

▬ **¡No! ▬contesto ella sencillamente y se encarámelo más a ella.**

▬**Muy bien, entonces… ¡déjame levantarme y acompáñame a la cocina ¿quieres? ****le propuso ella.**

▬**Bien ****acepto Ino.**

**Ino la dejo levantarse y empezaron a caminar con dirección a la cocina, por supuesto: Ino abrazando a Sakura por la espalda.**

▬**Yo las acompaño ****les dijo Sai y también se levanto y camino con rumbo a la cocina, acompañando a ambas amigas.**

**Desaparecieron de mí vista cuando entraron a la cocina.**

**¿Por qué también fue ese zombi con ellas? No es que me importe… ¿engañe a alguien? ¿Me engañe a mí mismo?... hmp, bien dicen que el amor es complicado, si es que lo que siento por Sakura es amor.**

▬**Hee, parece que no la robaron ▬le comento Izumo a su camarada Kotetsu.**

▬**Si. No te preocupes, ya volverá… además. Te concedió bailar primero con ella. Eso ya es ganancia ▬lo ánimo.**

▬**Si… oye… ▬lo llamo y se acerco un poco a Kotetsu▬. Ya dime la verdad… ¿qué sientes por Sakura? ▬le preguntó con los ojos fijos en él. **

**Yo agudice el oído. ¿Por qué? Aún no sé muy bien qué es lo que siento por Sakura, será mejor descubrirlo y dejar mí orgullo Uchiha de lado, algo difícil; teniendo en cuenta que soy muy orgulloso. Pero… Sakura lo vale.**

**Kotetsu se sonrojo levemente.**

▬**Bueno… es una mujer hermosa… dulce… comprensiva… todo lo que un hombre busca en una mujer ****dijo algo casi igual a lo que yo pienso de ella▬. Pero… no sé. Somos muy buenos amigos… y eso tú lo sabes muy bien… nos encanta molestarnos mutuamente… pero siempre estamos ahí cuando el otro necesita ayuda… muy buenos amigos sin duda… si intento algo más… ¿crees que dure? Y si… no funciona… ¿seguiremos siendo buenos amigos? ▬se debatió él mismo.**

▬**Hum… la tienes difícil ****le contestó a su camarada****. Mejor espera… mejor para mí… yo creo que tal vez… lo voy a intentar con ella ****terminó de hablar Izumo.**

▬**Muchas gracias amigo ****le dijo con sarcasmo él.**

**Al parecer tengo más competencia… valla dilema… varios hombres tras una sola mujer… ella no siente nada por nadie… o al menos yo creo eso.**

**¿Por qué estoy celoso por esos dos?... ¿qué me pasa?... tengo que definir mis sentimientos por ella lo más rápido posible; porque solo me hago daño con mi decidía.**

**No estaría mal sacarle información y utilizar un poco a Naruto, que me sirva de algo por una vez en su vida.**


	10. Vaya descubrimiento

_**Hola otra vez lindas, espero que estén de lo mejor.**_

_**Aquí les traigo la conty; perdón por la tardanza, ojala que les guste.**_

_**Por cierto… un comentario que leí por allí; sobre las negritas del Fic: pues perdóname linda pero si no te gusta así y te cansa, cala, etc la vista; lo puedes leer en modo Dark (es lo que hago yo). Y si quieres leer o no mi FanFic es tú problema (de verdad me molesto tú comentario), pareció más bien una amenaza que una sugerencia: porque lo leas o lo dejes de leer no me va a pasar nada (lo digo de buen modo, no quiero insultarte).**_

_**Ahora lo edite porque tuve tiempo; pero mi vida es de verdad muy atareada, no sé qué nivel de estudios tengas pero yo me tengo que preparar para entrar a la Universidad y eso me quita mucho tiempo, además de estar ocupada en otras varias cosas.**_

_**A las demás: muchísimas gracias por pasarse por aquí y darle un tiempo a mi Fic: se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

_**Nos vemos, muy buenos deseos para todas: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Bye.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10: Vaya descubrimiento.<strong>_

Ya una vez dentro de la cocina me dedique a abrir el refrigerador como si del mío se tratara, pero es lógico, la casa de Ino es mi casa, al igual que la mía es de ella. Además sus padres me quieren como a una hija más, y yo, siento como si de verdad ellos fueran mis padres… ya que mis padres biológicos… están muertos… y… mis padres adoptivos se fueron con los demás miembros del mí Clan.

Si es verdad… algo pasó con mí Clan, como menciono ya anteriormente la serpiente de Orochimaru…

El Clan Haruno: se conformaba de dos familias, la principal y la secundaria, al igual que el Clan Hyuuga.

La familia principal fue asesinada por un miembro del hasta ahora "Akatsuki", solo un miembro de la familia principal sobrevivió… yo.

Sobreviví a ese asesino… ¿por qué?... mí Moon Star se activo en cuanto presencié el primer ataque de ese asesino Akatsuki… por lo tanto toda la masacre la tengo grabada en mí memoria… por culpa del Moon Star… tal vez me protegió de esa masacre y asesino… pero… también me ha marcado de por vida.

Tome las onigiris que la mamá de Ino preparo. Mmm frías, como me gustan.

▬**También te hizo mí mamá un helado flotante; para que lo acompañes con esas onigiris **▬me informó Ino.

▬**Bien **▬dije y tome también el helado flotante, una de mis bebidas preferidas.

Cerré el refrigerador y me dirigí a la barra, donde están sentados Ino y Sai; mí nuevo conocido y próximamente amigo. Me senté a lado de Sai, Ino está al frente de él.

Mordí la primera onigiri.

▬ **¿Ino conoce tú pasado? **▬me preguntó curioso e interesado.

▬**Claro que lo conozco Sai… es mi mejor amiga y casi hermana **▬le contestó Ino por mí.

▬**Lo que dijo mí casi hermana ▬**le confirmé después de pasar la comida.

▬**Bueno… yo investigue hace rato sobre ti ▬**me informo con tonó inocente.

▬**Mmm… ¿con qué permiso? ▬**le pregunté entre seria y conspiradora.

▬**Con el de la Hokage-sama ▬**valla… no me sorprende la verdad.

▬ **¿Y qué encontraste? ¿Algo bueno? ▬**le formulé dos preguntas con falso humor y alegría.

▬**Si, algo bueno, pero, triste… eres la hija menor de los difuntos exlíderes del Clan Haruno, por lo tanto "única sobreviviente de la familia principal del Clan Haruno". Activaste tú Moon Star al presenciar la muerte de tú familia ▬**umm, eso fue exactamente lo que pensé hace rato… o algo parecido a eso.

▬ **¿Nada más? **▬quise saber.

▬**No… pero, creo que mejor dejamos esto para más tarde u otro día… nos están ▬**lo interrumpí antes de que acabara.

▬**Esperando; lo sé… pero antes… dime ¿cómo lo hiciste? ▬**quise saber.

▬ **¿Hice qué? **▬no me entendió o se hizo el desentendido.

▬**Me compartiste tus pensamientos cuando estreche mí mano con la tuya y ni siquiera quería leer tú mente, no gritaste como otras personas, cuando gritan en su mente si los puedo escuchar, pero tú no gritaste, ¿cómo lo hiciste? **▬le recordé y pregunté insistente en el tema.

▬**Solo quise compartirte ese pensamiento, te di entrada libre a mí mente… me imagine que no eres de las que les gustan escuchar o son chismosas; y evitas escuchar conversaciones ajenas o en este caso pensamientos ajenos. Lo que dije antes: me lo acabas de comprobar. Por lo tanto solo deje fluir mis pensamientos y trate de que te llegaran… y te llegaron ▬**me dio su explicación con una sonrisa conciliadora.

▬**Eso lo explica todo… pero… no sabía que se podía hacer eso… ¿Puedes hacerlo sin un contacto físico? **▬quise saber una vez más.

▬**Podemos intentarlo **▬me sugirió él.

▬**Bien… hazlo ahora ▬**le ordené con ansias, esto es nuevo e importante.

Se cayó y se concentro… me llego su primer pensamiento:

▬ **¿Te quieres vengar de alguien poderoso? ▬**me preguntó mentalmente.

**▬Si ▬**respondí en voz alta.

▬ **¿Ino lo sabe? ▬**otra pregunta mental.

▬**No **▬esa es la verdad**▬. Bien, eso es todo por el momento. Vámonos ya antes de que vengan a buscarnos ▬**les dije a ambos.

Tome mí plato y vaso, salí de la cocina, así entrando una vez más al terror; traducción: "fiesta".

Entramos a la sala con la canción de "Full Moon- The Black Ghosts" sonando a todo. Algo de Rock suave no hace daño, por mi parte me relaja. Me dirigí hasta nuestra mesa, seguida de Sai y atrás de él Ino... llegamos y nos sentamos, Ino se quedo de pie.

▬**Yo tengo que ir con el Dj… diviértanse** ▬nos deseo sínicamente y se fue la muy malcriada o como le dice Azuma "chica sin educación".

▬ **¡Ja! Ya me las vas a pagar Ino, de eso me aseguro yo** ▬dije en voz alta, aunque ella no me haiga escuchado.

Sabe muy bien a lo que se debe de atener conmigo... por una parte me agrada que sea así "sin educación"… se ponen más interesantes las cosas a su lado. "Una loca y sin educación": te hace la vida más feliz, interesante, alegre, te aleja de los problemas que te agobian, etcétera.

Todos y todas que tengan amigos o amigas como Ino o Naruto; deben de valorarlos y cuidar esa amistad tan increíble, si no fuera por Ino… yo estaría hundida en mí venganza como antes lo estaba Sasuke.

▬**Tranquila preciosa… no creo que te quieras quedar sin amiga y casi hermana** ▬me recordó Sai, y la verdad es que tiene razón; yo por Ino haría cualquier cosa. Me está a empezando a caer muy bien Sai, ni pensar que al principio lo quería matar, bien dicen que uno cambia de parecer. Igualmente me ayudo a descubrir algo muy interesante y que me, nos servirá muy bien. Tsunade-sama dijo que nos tenía algo preparado a Sai y a mí, ya quiero irme con ella, pero debemos esperar a que se acabe la fiesta.

Tengo que aprovechar, quien sabe cuando vuelva a tener tiempo para pasarla con mis amigos y divertirme.

▬**Hmn. Puedo hacer una acepción** ▬me dije y sonreí a manera de estar planeando una buena venganza en contra de mí rubia amiga, obvio que es una venganza que no la lastime… solo que la avergüence, a si le demuestro mí cariño.

Empezó la canción de "All Yours- Metric". Me encanta está canción, muy buena combinación de mis instrumentos favoritos "Piano y Guitarra". Deje por un rato la comida y empecé a cantar, bajo, para que nadie me escuche, pero de nada me sirvió.

▬**Canta más fuerte** ▬me pidió Sai.

**▬No… mejor termino de comer** ▬me excusé con él y me metí lo que me quedaba de onigiri a la boca, así se me bloqueo completamente la boca para cantar.

▬**Payasa** ▬me dijo Ten-ten con diversión y enojo.

Como pude pase toda la comida de una vez.

▬** ¡Lo serás tú!** ▬me defendí igualmente con diversión y enojo.

▬** ¡¿Por qué yo?** ▬se ofendió la busca pleitos.

▬**No me hagas hablar** ▬le dije entre dientes.

A pesar de que Ten-ten es una buena amiga para mí, tengo cierta rivalidad con ella; en el ámbito de las armas y el Taijutsu.

▬ **¡¿Quieres pelea Haruno?** ▬me reto ella, como ya lo ha hecho muchas otras veces atrás.


	11. Mira quien más está aquí

**_Hola de nuevo a todas, espero que estén de lo mejor._ _Aquí les traigo el capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. n_n _**

**_Voy a tardar una vez más con la continuación, puesto que… ¡Me voy de Vacaciones!_ _Aquí mi cancioncita: ¡Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar; al ritmo de la noche, fiesta!_ _Nos vemos; cuídense mucho, las quiero. Hasta pronto._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Mira quien más está aquí.<strong>

Hmp, valla amistad que tienen Ten-ten y Sakura.

▬ **¡Cuando quieras, aquí estoy!** ▬le devolvió el reto Sakura a Ten-ten.

▬**Te encanta pelear… ¿verdad Haruno?** ▬le preguntó una voz femenina aproximándose a nuestra mesa.

▬**Hmn. Claro que si Sabaku… al igual que tú ¿no?** ▬le contestó y preguntó ella con diversión.

▬**Así es** ▬le respondió feliz la Sabaku.

▬**Hola chicos** ▬nos saludo Kankuro; el más cortes de los tres.

▬**Hola a todos** ▬nos dijo Gaara, pero con voz neutra y dura.

▬**Hola, mucho gusto** ▬dijo una chica de cabello café y ojos del mismo color tímidamente. No recuerdo su nombre, hmp, pero tampoco es que me interese saberlo.

▬**Hola a los cuatro. ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida?** ▬los saludo Sakura, entre cortes y amistosa. Después del saludo a Suna, comenzó de nuevo a comer, ya le falta poco para acabar su comida. ¿Cuándo habrá comido? Porque se ve que tenía hambre.

▬ **¡Hee Gaara, Kankuro! ¡¿Cómo han estado?** ▬ese fue Naruto, de eso no hay duda. Hmp, no cambia, pero es obvio… se ha hecho un buen amigo de Suna (la Arena), o al menos con estos dos... ¿o tres?...

Sakura también se ha hecho una buena amiga de Suna, solo que con Temari; también tiene cierta rivalidad como con Ten-ten.

▬**Hmp, hola** ▬les dije yo simplemente. Tengo algo de amistad con ellos, pero no es para tanto.

▬**Como siempre tan hablador, ¿no Uchiha?** ▬se burlo de mí Kankuro.

▬**Mejor esto** ▬me señale con mí dedo índice▬. **Que eso** ▬señale a Naruto con mí mismo dedo.

▬**Jajaja es verdad** ▬me apoyo después de analizarlo bien él marionetista.

▬ **¡Oigan, estoy aquí ¿he?** ▬nos reclamó Naruto con gritos, como siempre lo hace.

▬**Hmp… no grites dobe** ▬le pedí con evidente enojo, odio cuando grita.

▬**Cállate teme** ▬me dijo con un mohín de niño chiquito.

Se quedo callado… volteó a ver a Gaara, yo hice lo mismo que él.

▬ **¿Sakura?** ▬la llamó Gaara con seriedad, pero con algo de ¿cariño? No, no es cariño, no logro descifrarlo.

Un momento para pensar… ¡¿Desde cuándo la llama por su nombre? Lo más seguro es que hicieron una amistad por tantas veces que Sakura iba a hacer misiones a Suna.

Que mal que aún soy Genin. Cuando ella sea Jounnin yo seré Chunin. Todo por no importarme el examen y dejarlo pasar como si nada.

Pero tampoco sabía que ella lo iba hacer, ni siquiera sabía que se podía hacer solo, sin equipo.

¡Aahh claro!... Su maestra es la quinta Hokage y le dio el permiso, pero para eso, debió haber demostrado un muy buen nivel y potencial; y de eso soy testigo, vi sus peleas y en cada una de ellas te impresionaba cada vez más y más... parecía que se hizo fuerte, muy fuerte de la nada… ¿Cómo lo habrá logrado? Seguro que no fue nada fácil para ella.

¿Cómo pude olvidar algo como eso? Yo que fui testigo completo de los exámenes de Chunin en el que ella concurso, no me perdí nada… además…

▬**Dime Gaara** ▬ya terminando por fin su comida le contestó, ¡¿sonriente? ¡¿Por qué? Acaso si hay una buena amistad entre ellos. Mejor Gaara que yo… yo que vivo en la misma villa que ella, soy su compañero de equipo y hago misiones con ella. Pero no debo engañarme… a pesar de vivir en la misma villa, estar en el mismo equipo y hacer misiones juntos… no le hablo para nada… solo cuando es necesario… tengo que empezar a actuar… debo acercarme a ella ¡ya! No importa cómo, debo de acercarme a ella como sea.

¡ ¿Por qué demonios debe de tener tantos amigos? ¡Ojala que desaparecieran todos ellos y solo me quedara yo con ella!... vaya, que celoso soy, y yo ni cuenta… que vergüenza.

▬ **¿Podemos hablar… a solas?** ▬abrí los ojos como platos. Pero rápido recupere el control y volteé a otro lado, pero los estoy viendo de reojo.

Espero que nadie me haiga visto abrir los ojos de esa manera… aunque… sería mejor que todo el mundo se enterara de lo que siento por Sakura Haruno. Muchos se van a sentir inferiores ante mí y van a desistir de ella… o puede que no, que lo vean como un reto mayor… y le van a echar muchas más ganas. Hmp, tiene sus pros y sus contras el que abra la boca… debo de pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.

▬**Claro** ▬le dijo ella y le volvió a sonreír.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigieron al patio… a hablar.

¡Que coraje! ¡Maldito Gaara, me la está quitando! ¡Ja! Muchos me la quieren quitar mejor dicho… pero Sakura no es mía, como para reclamarla… aún… hoy, está noche, hare algo que quedara grabado para la historia…

Voy a tirar mí orgullo a la basura por esta noche, Sakura Haruno… prepárate para saber lo que siente Sasuke Uchiha por ti, ojala que no sea muy tarde… o al menos eso espero. E igualmente espero que mi gran orgullo me lo permita.

* * *

><p>Salimos al patio, con varias miradas siguiéndonos… que incomodo.<p>

▬ **¡¿Pues cuantos galanes tiene está chica?** ▬ya van a volver a empezar los comentarios que no deseo escuchar.

▬ **¡Que envidia, hasta de villas extranjeras!** ▬ ¡ay no, ¿por qué?

▬ **¡No puede ser! ¡ ¿Con cuál se quedara? ¡Yo me quedaría con ese pelirrojo de Suna!** ▬gracias por la opinión. ¿Se notó el sarcasmo?

▬ **¡Yo quiero a él de copete de lado!** ▬ ¿Izumo?... ¡hay no, ya basta, esto es horrible! ¡Y tengo que cargar con esta maldición toda mi vida!

▬ **¡Yo me quedo con el pelinegro azabache tan sexi!** ▬hmn, no cambian.

¿Esa fue la peliroja? Otra vez… nada más hace algo que me saque de mis casillas y ya verá cómo le va ir… lo mismo va para todas las otras.

▬**Los estas escuchado ¿verdad?** ▬me preguntó por primera vez Gaara.

Ya estamos afuera, en el patio, donde nadie nos puede escuchar.

▬**Las; mejor dicho** ▬le corregí▬.** Si, las estoy escuchado perfectamente… es horrible** ▬le dije y baje mí cabeza y mirada al suelo con dije de tristeza y enojo.

¡Sin duda esto es horrible, desesperante y frustrante!… no sé cómo las personas quieren poder leer la mente, no saben lo horrible que es poder hacerlo… te enteras de cosas que no quieres… pero aún peor es la memoria fotográfica y repetitiva, al igual que ver el pasado y el futuro.

▬**Y yo que me quejaba de mí maldición… la tuya es peor… Sakura** ▬me dijo triste, compartiendo mi tristeza.

▬**Lo sé… pero no hay vuelta atrás… nací siendo lo que soy y moriré siendo lo que soy** ▬le dije con rencor y tristeza mezclados.

▬ **¿Qué es lo que eres Sakura?** ▬me preguntó con una sonrisa Gaara. Una sonrisa muy linda y sincera.

▬**Un fenómeno** ▬le dije sin pavor y con un poco de humor. Eso es lo que soy, un fenómeno que carga una maldición y un pasado muy grande y oscuro…

▬**En tal caso eres un fenómeno muy bonito…** ▬me sonroje un poco. No esperaba algo como eso de parte de mí amigo Gaara▬. **A parte… somos dos fenómenos, recuerda que yo también lo soy** ▬me dijo con otra sonrisa, ahora hermosa.

▬**Gracias. Y si lo recuerdo… dime…** ▬me calle.

▬**Lo que quieras** ▬eso me sorprendió.

▬ **¿Cuántas personas te han visto sonreír así?** ▬le pregunté con curiosidad.

▬**Pues mis hermanos y…** ▬lo interrumpí.

▬**Matsuri** ▬me le adelante.

▬**Ella solo una vez, ya que estaba con mis hermanos. Se puede decir que solo tú me has visto sonreír más de una vez** ▬me dijo levemente apenado por la conversación.

▬**Si, tanto que hasta ya me grabe tú sonrisa** ▬le dije y le sonreí sinceramente. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

▬**Sakura… yo** ▬ ¡Ay no Gaara, ¿tú también? ¡Por favor no! ▬**yo quiero que sepas… que me alegra mucho que me comprendas y apoyes… yo te quie** ▬lo interrumpí antes de que terminara.

▬ **¡Espera Gaara!** ▬le pedí▬.** ¡¿Esto es lo que querías platicar conmigo en privado?** ▬le pregunté un poco asustada. Se quedo callado▬. **Yo también te quiero mucho, muchísimo, pero como amigo, un amigo muy especial para mí** ▬empecé▬.** No quiero perder una gran amistad como la tuya Gaara. Además, hay alguien para ti… que no has notado o que ya notaste pero no le haces caso alguno** ▬aporté.

▬ **¿Te refieres a Matsuri?** ▬me preguntó.

▬**Si… ella… es una chica muy linda y buena persona… no te quiero lastimar… tú sabes lo que me paso en el pasado; tanto lo de mí familia como lo de mí enamoramiento traumático** ▬le recordé.

▬**Sasuke mató parte de tú corazón… por lo tanto no puedes volver a amar… y sí, me sé de memoria tú historia, la de tú Clan, familia y el amor que sentías por Sasuke** ▬recopiló lo aprendido y recordado.

▬**Si, en resumen** ▬le dije triste.

▬**Además… te estás segando por la venganza… eso es lo que quería que habláramos… pero surgió la oportunidad de confesarme y…** ▬guardo silencio por un momento, me adelante.

▬**Se te hizo fácil decirme lo que quieres decirle a Matsuri** ▬a completé por él; así no dejándome convencer de algo indebido y peligroso… de lo cual podemos salir lastimados ambos por algo que no debe ser.

▬**Eres todo un caso Haruno** ▬me apremió él con humor.

▬**Al igual que tú Sabaku** ▬me defendí de mí amigo de Suna▬. **No desaproveches a Matsuri… no hagas las idioteces de Sasuke; por su orgullo y venganza me perdió** ▬le aconseje a uno de mis mejores amigos.

▬ **¿Escuchaste sus pensamientos?** ▬me preguntó curioso.

Hice una mueca; restándole importancia y mostrando mi total desaprobación.

Una vez que se pierde algo de verdad importante para ti; es muy difícil volver a recuperarlo, y si se recupera ya no es lo mismo.

Pedir perdón es difícil, pero es mucho más difícil perdonar… a una persona que te lastimo enormemente…


	12. Condición

**_¡Hola! Ojalá que se encuentren de lo mejor este día._**

**_Estoy feliz; ya hice el examen de admisión de la Universidad y espero en Dios quedar; eso me llenaría de muchísima dicha y alegría._**

**_Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo por fin el capítulo doce de este FanFic, ojalá que les guste: si quieren el siguiente capítulo… ¡Comenten y lo tendrán!_**

**_Nos vemos, muy buenos deseos y muchos saludos, hasta luego._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Condición.<strong>

▬**Gritó, por lo tanto lo escuche… en parte** ▬le confesé, restándole importancia, sin embargo aún me duele un poco.

▬ **¿Qué gritó?** ▬quiso saber, creo que aquí se aplica "la curiosidad mato al gato", pero creo que eso no le importa a Gaara en absoluto.

▬ **¿Por qué demonios debe de tener tantos amigos? Ojala que desaparecieran todos ellos y solo me quedara yo con ella. Huy que coraje… Maldito Gaara, me la está quitando… Ja** ▬dije y me solté riendo. Gaara acompaño mis risas con las de él.

▬**Vaya** ▬solo pudo decir eso. Creo que si se aplico la frase anterior y de verdad que lo entiendo, es difícil decir algo ante esto.

▬ **¡Si, vaya! Que egoísta ¿verdad?** ▬le pregunté con aparente disgusto, ¿qué se cree el idiota de Sasuke para pensar en eso?

Pero quiero saber cuál es la opinión de mi amigo. Después de todo lo llamó maldito, y Gaara no es de los que se dejan decir de cosas.

▬**Sí que lo es… se dio cuenta muy tarde… ¿no es así?** ▬me preguntó con tristeza compartida. Por él, por Sasuke o por mí… o por los tres.

▬**Si… pero es mejor así… ya no me duele… hace tiempo que abrí los ojos ante la verdad…** ▬me quede callada. Es muy difícil aceptar la verdad, y más cuando esta duele en lo más profundo.

▬ **¿Cuál es la verdad Sakura?** ▬quiere que me desagua de la tristeza y pena. Cosa que le agradezco.

▬**Soy un alma maldita que busca la más dulce de las venganzas… no me importa morir con tal de conseguir mí venganza** ▬dije con gran odio.

▬**Y te quejabas de Sasuke** ▬me reclamó él también.

▬**Hmn, tú también** ▬rodé los ojos con cansancio▬. **Tú, yo y todas las aldeas y personas que habitan en ellas; saben que la venganza de Sasuke Uchiha era una total injusticia ante su propio hermano… algo estúpido en mí opinión** ▬me negué a tal comparación con Sasuke.

**▬Uff… si todo un caso, pero me gusta tú forma de pensar ▬**me dijo con complacencia y me sonrió una vez más.

**▬Gracias ▬**me limité a decirle. A decir verdad a mí también me encanta mi forma de pensar, o al menos en mí buena forma de pensar; que es cuando soy positiva, pero cuando soy negativa: que Dios me libre ya que caigo en la irracionalidad, negación y rabia contra el mundo y conmigo misma.

Tengo que hacer algo con eso, puesto que no me gustan los sentimientos del odio ▬a pesar de tenerlo contra cierto hombre miembro de Akatsuki▬, rabia, negación, depresión, y bueno, todos esos malos sentimientos. Debo hacer algo para…

** ▬¿Voy a poder bailar contigo está noche? ▬**me preguntó Gaara, después de un buen rato de silencio, creo que no se decidía a pedírmelo o me vio muy concentrada en algo.

**▬Claro, solo que Izumo va primero▬ **le confesé con una sonrisa avergonzada▬**. No te enojes, él me lo pidió primero ▬**le pedí aún avergonzada.

**▬No te preocupes… ▬**me dijo▬**. Lo que sea con poder bailar contigo ▬**no debió decir eso. Sonreí con un aire de malicia.

**▬En tal caso… bailare contigo con una condición ▬**lo previne.

**▬Hay veces en las que odio que tengas una mente tan calculadora, completa, rápida, etcétera, etcétera ▬**se quejo haciendo señas con sus manos, más no me dijo que no.

**▬Confiésatele a Matsuri… se que sientes algo por ella… me quieres mucho, como yo a ti… pero lo de nosotros no es amor, es una de las mejores amistades que existen ▬**lo animé con una sonrisa tierna.

**▬Tienes razón… acepto en lo de Matsuri, si la quiero mucho, pero ▬**lo interrumpí antes de que continuara.

**▬La protegiste de todo, la vez que fuimos a hacer la misión ▬**le recordé▬**. Además… fue la primera persona que se te acerco, acepto y quiso conocerte ▬**terminé de decir para convencerlo por completo.

**▬En eso te equivocas… ****me miró y sonrió****. La primera persona que se me acerco, fuiste tú ▬**ahora él fue el que me hizo recordar.

**▬Oh vamos, no le quitemos el crédito a Naruto… él fue el primero de todos ▬**protegí el crédito de mí hermano.

**▬No estamos hablando de hombres ▬**soltó una pequeña risita.

**▬Eso cambia las cosas ▬**también solté una risita▬**. ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? ▬**lo hostigué con el tema anterior. Sí algo he aprendido es que en el caso de los hombres, tenemos que hostigarlos con lo mismo y lo mismo hasta que digan que si, por lo regular y casi siempre funciona con ellos.

**▬Está bien… lo voy a hacer ▬**aceptó derrotado, pero feliz. ¡Ja! lo logre y ya lo sabía.

**▬Bien… ¿nos vamos? ▬**pregunté feliz por la decisión de mí amigo de Suna.

**▬Si ▬**me dio su respuesta también feliz.

Ante su respuesta, lo tomé de su mano izquierda y me dirigí hacia adentro, con dirección a nuestra mesa. Me arrepentí en cuanto dimos los primeros pasos agarrados de la mano.

** ▬¡¿Ya son novios? ▬**ese fue un chico.

** ▬¡Que rápida! ▬**dijo una chica con malicia y en doble sentido. Por cierto, no me gusto nada ese comentario.

** ▬¡¿Ahora se toman de la mano? ▬**¡Hay no!... ese fue Sasuke… lo que me faltaba.

* * *

><p>¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora el niño bonito de Suna se acerca a la chica linda de Konoha. Que celosos deben de sentirse los hombres de Konoha, yo incluido, pero a diferencia de los otros yo no lo demuestro para nada. Hmp. Nunca pensé que sentiría celos por Sakura Haruno, se me hacia algo imposible y absurdo, pero ya veo que no fue así.<p>

A veces se hacen parejas de las y los más lindos, guapos, etc.

"La chica linda, es novia del chico lindo"; para evitar ser perseguidos y acosados por todos y todas las, los demás pretendientes. ¿Por qué nunca use esta técnica? Me hubiera evitado muchos problemas se hubiera sido novio de Sakura cuando tenía los 13 años.

Y ahora que quiero ser su novio o algo más, simplemente no puedo, ni siquiera puedo ser su simple amigo, hmp.

Llegaron hasta nuestra mesa. Para poder caber todos; tuvimos que traer otra mesa y juntarla con está, se ve algo extraño, ya que son redondas en vez de cuadradas. Se formo un ocho con las dos mesas.

Gaara se sentó en la otra mesa; entre Temari y Kankuro, Matsuri ▬que ya me hicieron el favor de recordarme de nuevo su nombre▬; se sentó a lado de Temari. Se abrió más espacio gracias a la segunda mesa, por lo tanto estamos más separados los unos de los otros y es más cómodo.

Sakura se iba a sentar en su lugar, pero en su lugar está Kotetsu y en el lugar de él Izumo, él que se les unió a ese par fue: "Tonbo Tobitake", que se sentó en el antes lugar de Izumo. Las tres sillas ya están dentro de la mesa, Sai quedo más alejado de ella, una suerte para mí, pero yo también estoy muy lejos y Naruto está un poco más cerca, él si no le permitió a Izumo estar cerca de su hermana.

Por tanto quedamos ordenados: Kotetsu, Naruto, Izumo, Yo, Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Matsuri, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai y Tonbo. Shikamaru e Ino; siguen en sus deberes.

Pobre de Nara; seguro que en este momento quisiera estar con la Sabaku.

** ▬¿Qué haces en ese lugar Pelitos parados? ▬**le pregunto ella juguetonamente.

**▬Cómo ves; llegó la "Momia" ▬**le respondió él, señalando con su dedo índice a Tonbo.

**▬Muy gracioso. "Greñas paradas" ▬**le respondió el burlonamente el insulto.

Algunos se rieron por el insulto recién dado a "Kotetsu; alias el Pelitos parados y ahora él greñas paradas", yo solo sonreí de lado; como siempre con suficiencia y arrogancia, como todo un Uchiha, debó hacerle honor a mí apellido, aunque me ha costado mucho ese honor.

Kotetsu gruño ante tal insulto.

**▬Bueno… ▬**nos llamó la atención Sakura▬**. ¿En dónde me voy a sentar yo? ▬**nos preguntó inocentemente.

▬**Si quieres te puedes sentar conmigo Sakurita ▬**se ofreció Izumo, dando palmadas a sus piernas con ambas manos.

** ▬¡No! ¡No te dejare! ▬**gritó Naruto, levantándose de su asiento y apuntándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

Así llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero no los presentes de la mesa, más bien de "todos los presentes de la fiesta". Hmp, chismosos.

** ▬¿Por qué? ▬**exigió saber Izumo.

▬** ¡Porque no voy a permitir que te acerques o toques a mí hermanita desgraciado!** ▬le dijo esté simplemente enojado.

**▬Hermanito celoso ▬**le llamó la atención Sakura.

Ante el comentario de ella, Naruto se sentó y cruzo de brazos enojado por el comportamiento y comentarios anteriores de Izumo, además por la llamada de atención.

** ▬¿Dónde me voy a sentar entonces he? ▬**le preguntó Sakura a su hermano, con ambas manos en su cintura.

**▬Siéntate con Kotetsu o con Sasuke ▬**dijo finalizando el problema y aún cruzado de brazos enojado. ¿No podía mencionarme a mí primero? Vaya amigo que tengo▬**. ¡No! ¡Mejor siéntate con Kotetsu! ▬**se retracto y agregó. Muchas gracias por la ayuda Naruto, aunque no lo culpo, aún no sabe nada, pero en cuanto lo sepa estoy seguro que me va ayudar mucho; o es eso o mete la pata.

** ▬¿Por qué? ▬**volvió a exigir Izumo.

**▬Porque Kotetsu está lejos de ti y Sasuke esta a tú lado ▬**finalizó.

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan observador el Dobe? Hmp, tal vez es porque de verdad es un celoso y sobreprotector de primera con su hermana.

**▬Bien ▬**le dijo ella derrotada.

Se dirigió hacia Kotetsu lentamente y tal vez un poco nerviosa, son amigos, no novios, es normal. Pero eso sí; se tienen una gran confianza y eso me lo confirmó Kotetsu hace un rato. Se tienen lealtad.

Les encanta hacer apuestas, retos y bromas entre ellos ▬le hizo muy mal a Sakura tener de maestra a la mujer que ama las apuestas: "Tsunade-Hime"▬, además de que pasan gran tiempo juntos.

El se alejo un poco de la mesa para abrirle espacio, ella se sentó en sus piernas, él se sonrojo en cuanto sintió el primer contacto de las piernas de ella. Que suertudo, ya hubiera querido yo estar así con ella, y apuesto que no solo yo quisiera estar en la posición de Kotetsu.

** ▬¡Te estoy cuidando! ▬**lo amenazó también Naruto. Él le asintió anonado y levemente sonrojado.

▬**¡Ya basta Naruto! ▬**le reclamó ella, también levemente sonrojada.

Tal vez para ella no fue una suerte el que ya no haiga sillas, pero para Kotetsu o cualquier otro hombre si lo es.

Tantos fueron los invitados que se tuvieron que volver a meter los sillones, para que los invitados tuvieran donde sentarse.

Pero es seguro de que Ino ya aprendió la lección con esto, si no es así; ahí está Sakura que la pondrá en su lugar.


	13. ¡Empieza la fiesta!

**_Hola a todas de nuevo, ojalá se encuentren de lo mejor._**

**_Me disculpo por traer la continuación hasta ahora (y no poner continuación en mis otros FanFics). La razón de esta vez; es que estoy en un curso de la Universidad._**

**_¡¿Lo pueden creer? ¡Universidad! Yo apenas lo estoy asimilando, y debo agregar que estoy muy feliz por eso; es un gran logro para mí; el haberme graduado de la Preparatoria y ahora ingresar a una buena Universidad. *w*_**

**_También agrego que estoy muy agradecida con Dios por toda la felicidad que me da, amigos, familia, etcétera. Doy una vez más la invitación: si quieren platicar conmigo (con muchísimo gusto seré su amiga si así lo quieren): pueden contactarme por medio de un mensaje o agregarme en alguna cuenta (Facebook, Twitter, etc)._**

**_Pero en fin; ojalá les guste este capítulo (me disculpo por lo corto que esta: no tengo tiempo de hacerlo más largo; les prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo)._**

**_*Aclaraciones: Perdón por lo guiones que faltan: por más que lo intente no pude corregirlo. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia si es completamente mía: si quieren publicarla en alguna otra parte: les agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran. Igualmente: la historia no está basada en el anime ni en el manga (más sin embargo no dejo de verlo; puesto que soy un millón por ciento fan): si hay un parecido con alguno es para darle sabor a la historia._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: ¡Empieza la fiesta!<strong>

**¡Huyy que mala suerte! Bueno no es tan malo… Kotetsu es un gran amigo… aunque me da un poco de pena con él; todo por culpa de Naruto.**

**No es la primera vez que me siento en sus piernas; por tanto no es lo que me da pena, sino de la situación en lo que surgió esto.**

**Kotetsu es uno de mis mejores amigos, no tanto como para contarle de mi Moon Star, pero si tanto como para contarle casi todos mis problemas, aparte de que me divierto muchísimo con él: haciendo apuestas, retos y bromas sí que me hizo un poco de mal ser la alumna de la quinta Hokage; que ama las apuestas y el sake...**

**Sí he probado el sake… una petición de mi maestra, tal vez hizo mal en darle sake a una niña de catorce años, pero por otro lado no, ya que si se le da al niño lo que más le ambiciona o desconoce; después se le quita la idea porque ya probo su ambición o lo que desconocía, a mí se me quito, ya sé lo que es el sake y no lo necesitó para ser feliz o subirme el ánimo… fue la enseñanza que me dio Tsunade-sama, una gran enseñanza sin duda.**

**Las cosas que desconocemos son peligrosas, pero si las conocemos: sabemos que están mal y nos alejamos de ellas… por lo mismo "ya las conocemos y sabemos que nos hacen mal, por lo tanto nos alejamos de aquellas cosas de mal y para mal". Los o las que no lo hagan es porque no aman su vida; puesto que se hacen mal ellas mismas.**

▬**Tal vez Naruto te aleje de Izumo, pero no podrá evitar que bailen ****me regreso al mundo real mi amigo Kotetsu.**

▬**Jeje, tienes razón ****le dije algo despistada.**

▬ **¿Te pasa algo? ****me preguntó, un poco preocupado. Me conoce bien.**

▬**No, nada. Solo estaba pensativa y me regresaste a mi mundo ****le dije sinceramente.**

▬**Has estado muy pensativa esté día ****observó.**

▬**Lo sé ****acepté.**

▬ **¿Por qué? ****quiso saber.**

▬**Tsunade-sama tiene planeado algo para mí ****le puedo contar algunas de mis preocupaciones a él, después de todo le tengo mucha confianza.**

▬**Problemas con el futuro asenso a Jounnin de elite ****me bromeó.**

▬**No, no es eso ****reconocí.**

▬**Hee, la alumna de la quinta Hokage no se inmuta ante el examen de Jounnin de elite que le van aplicar ****me dijo un poco burlón Tonbo.**

▬**Tengo demasiada confianza en mí misma como para inmutarme contra algo de esa escala Tonbo ****le dije con demasiada confianza, es tanta así mi confianza, que le puedo decir y hablar con él sin problemas, puesto que hay que tener agallas para sólo dirigirle la palabra.**

**Tonbo es un buen compañero, pero también lo es como amigo, su único problema es que piensa que él es el mejor y se cierra un poco con las demás personas, para poder encontrarlo; hace falta buscarlo, pero de manera positiva, no me gustaría para nada tenerlo de enemigo.**

▬**Además… ****comencé a agregar con un toque de suspenso e****n mi voz****. Yo ya seria Jounnin, pero Tsunade-sama quiere que sea "Jounnin de elite" y darlo a conocer a toda la aldea y aldeas ****terminé de mencionar**** el según: algunas personas y aldeas; el gran evento, para mí no tiene gran importancia, sólo quiero ser Jounnin, eso es todo por mi parte.**

▬**He jeje es verdad ****me apoyo Izumo desde su lugar.**

**Los que escuchan a esa distancia y a más distancia es porque tienen bien desarrollado su oído y atención además de que aquí hay mucho ruido, y eso que no hay música aún. Por supuesto que en esta mesa: todos lo tienen bien desarrollado o eso es al menos lo que creo.**

▬**Gracias ****le dije con una sonrisa conspiradora.**

▬ **¿Por qué lo dicen? ****preguntó Naruto.**

**Ahh… ¡No cambia! Hay hermano, voy a tener que ponerte a estudiar, enseñarte a poner atención y algunas otras cosas más que se presenten, y lo voy a hacer así tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza y por las malas: pero de que aprendes, aprendes.**

▬**Para ascender a Jounnin; se necesita controlar aunque sea dos naturalezas del chakra o manipulación de la naturaleza: como quieras llamarle ****le explicó Sai a mi hermano****. Eso quiere decir que tú ya las controlas y tienes ¿no? ****quiso saber mi nuevo amigo Sai.**

▬**Así es ****le dij****eron Izumo y Kotetsu al mismo tiempo. Los tres nos sonreímos conspiradora menté; puesto que ellos en veces me ayudan a entrenar, y si que son buenos ninjas, no por nada pertenecen al grupo de Ibiki Morino y ayudan a aplicar el examen de grado medio.**

**Me sonroje un poco después… los dos saben muchas cosas sobre mí, pero Kotetsu le gana a Izumo.**

▬**Mmm… ya veo ****fue lo último que agrego Sai****. ¿Qué manipulaciones del chakra tienes y controlas? ****me preguntó Sai en mí mente.**

**Volteé a verlo, lo mire con ojos entrecerrados y exigentes.**

▬**Perdón ****se disculpó por tal acción.**

▬**No te preocupes, ya trabajaremos en eso ****le dije y guiñe mí ojo derecho. Él por su parte solo me asintió.**

▬ **¡¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? ****exigió saber Naruto... otra vez.**

▬**Nada. Solo un tema sin importancia ****le dije, para evitar más problemas.**

▬ **¡Te estoy vigilando a ti también! ****umm, también amenazó a Sai, apuntándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice.**

**¡Ahhhhh!... Que hermano más celoso y sobreprotector, nunca imaginé que se volviera así, de amigos era muy celoso, pero ahora lo es mucho más. Uff, lo peor de todo es que no le puedo regresar el favor.**

▬ **¡Jajaja! ****escuché unas risas provenientes de la espal****da de Kotetsu y la mía. Volteé para ver de quién se trata, es nada más y nada menos que… la ruidosa de Ino.**

**Esta chica no cambia, es igual de escandalosa que Naruto y bien que se queja de él. Suspire con pesar ante tal comparación.**

▬ **¡Sa-ku-ra! ****me llamó; ****aun sabiendo que tiene mí total atención sobre ella desde hace uno segundos atrás, no cambia y no cambiara.**

**Ciento como si una gran gota de sudor resbalará por mí nuca, cosa imposible; porque en tal caso tendría la gota gorda en vez de sentir una gran gota de sudor en la nuca. Además de eso, me dio un tic en mi ojo derecho, rechiné los dientes.**

▬ **¿Qué? ****le pregunté irritada; por tal ruido y forma de llamar mí atención, fue tanto la llamada de atención que los chismosos no se hicieron esperar.**

▬ **¡Tú hermano es un celoso! ****me dijo como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el cáncer.**

▬ **¡Oh! ¡Que te den un premio por tal descubrimiento Ino! ****le bromeé, pero con enojo, ya tengo suficiente con los invitados, los comentarios anteriores de Sasuke y mi celoso hermano,**** solo faltaba ella.**

**Varios de nuestros amigos se rieron, otros sonrieron burlonamente y otros le restaron importancia a la broma.**

▬ **¡Umm que carácter! Te está volviendo una completa amargada el juntarte con serios y fríos ****me reclamó ella.**

▬ **¡Tú sabes perfectamente que no es eso! ****ahora fui yo la que le reclamé.**

▬ **¡Pero tiene que ver algo eso! ****atacó.**

▬ **¡Kotetsu ni Izumo son serios ni mucho menos fríos! ****contraataqué.**

▬ **¡Eso no importa: A-mar-ga-da! ****me recalcó cada palabra, apuntándome con su dedo índice.**

▬ **¡Huyy. Ya cállate de una buena vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ****terminé de una buena vez con el espectáculo, que vaya, sí que lo es.**

**Me deje llevar por mis impulsos, que vergüenza, pero no me importa: así soy y seguiré siendo, además así me quieren.**

▬**Hum ****se puso a recordar****. Ya va empezar el bailongo… ¿con que canción empezamos?**** preguntó mí opinión y posible elección de la primera canción para el bailongo; como lo denomino ella.**

**Me puse a pensar… del repertorio de música y canciones que tengo en la mente… seleccionó…**

▬**Te recomiendo empezar por algo antaño; como música disco, de los 70's u 80's ****hice una pausa****. Y terminar con lo más nuevo ****terminé.**

▬**Muy buena decisión y elección ****me felicitó Izumo.**

▬**Así es, pero era de esperarse ****igualmente me felicitó Kote****tsu.**

▬ **¿Pero con qué canción empezamos? ****hay Ino, por qué mejor no me dices que quieres que te haga todo el trabajo.**

▬**Con un tema famoso y movido por supuesto… ****le dije y me calle para darle suspenso a la respuesta: "Shake Your Groove Thing de**** Peaches and Herb" ****le dije obviamente.**

▬ **¡Muy buena idea! ****me felicitó ahora mi amiga y hermana Ino. Se retiro a la carrera con el Dj de la fiesta.**

▬**Hmn… no cambia ****me queje de ella en voz alta.**

▬**Ya la conoces; así es ****me recordó Sai.**

▬ **¡Jum! Tienes razón ****le dije y r****egale una sonrisa.**

**Comenzó a sonar la canción de "Shake Your Groove Thing de Peaches and Herb".**

**¿Ahora quienes se van a animar y comenzar a bailar para poner el ambiente a la aburrida fiesta?**

▬ **¡Hora de bailar disco! ****dio un gritó muy animado Izumo.**

**Se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia mí, me tomó de la mano derecha, me ayudo a levantarme de las piernas de Kotetsu y salió corriendo; arrastrándome hasta la pista improvisada de baile.**

**Me sonroje un poco; tanto por las miradas ansiosas de los invitados y mis amigos y porque voy a bailar… uff, pregunté demasiado rápido.**

**Empezamos a bailar la canción ya ensayada, pero para aprender y ensayar los pasos tuvimos que ver esa famosa película en la que sale esté baile divertido y entretenido.**

**Duramos la mitad de la canción en ser la única pareja y personas bailando. Ya después, no se hicieron esperar los aventados y los que se quieren divertir con el baile.**


	14. ¡Seguimos con la fiesta!… hmp, eso dicen

_**Hola a todas de nuevo, aquí estoy una vez más con ustedes.**_

_**Les pido perdón por la gran tardanza, pero lo que pasa es que**__** el 21 de octubre mis niños fallecieron (mis hermanitos); un niño de 10 y una niña de 7 años, y a penas me estoy recuperando del fatal accidente. Gracias a Dios los demás que iban en la camioneta están bien; pronto escribiré una historia sobre lo sucedido.**_

_**Sin más; aquí les dejo la conty, ojalá que les guste, según yo está un poco más larga, pero como siempre: les toca a ustedes darme la razón o no.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto, las quiero, les deseo lo mejor.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: ¡Seguimos con la fiesta!… hmp, eso dicen.<strong>

Qué bien bailan esos dos; Sakura e Izumo. Se nota a leguas que ensayaron esa famosa canción. No está nada mal, aunque sinceramente me molesta mucho que Sakura baile con él y no conmigo…

La canción se acabo y le siguió la de "Ymca" del grupo "Village People".

Esa incomoda, pero gran pareja de baile sigue bailando… ¿en dónde aprendieron a bailar así?, ¿de dónde salió eso? Hmp, como si eso realmente me importara, no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Volteó a ver al camarada de la copia barata de John Travolta, al parecer él también quiere bailar, y no es el único, él tal Sai se levantó de su asiento y fue en la dirección de Ino y le preguntó con un demandante y coqueto; "¿bailamos?", a lo que ella contestó con un feliz "si", ahora, se encuentran bailando muy animadamente ambos.

Se acabo la cancióny empezó la de "Girls just want to have fun (las chicas solo quieren divertirse)" de la famosa cantante "Cyndi Lauper".

Los que nos encontramos aún en la mesa, podemos ver como Sakura lleva su dedo corazón y el dedo índice a sus ojos color jade, apunta dos veces a ellos y después apunta con ambos dedos dos veces a Gaara, su traducción: "te estoy vigilando", lo más seguro es que esa seña es una llamada de atención para que se mueva y haga lo que tenga que hacer.

El interpelado y vigilado suspiro con pesar, levemente sonrojado:

▬ **¿Quieres bailar Matsuri? ▬**le preguntó a la chica castaña, mirando hacia otro lado, lógicamente avergonzado.

▬**Claro Gaara-kun ▬**le contestó ella sin esconder su evidente felicidad por lo propuesto por el pelirrojo, pero con un sonrojo, al parecer no se esperaba esa acción de su parte.

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron a la pista de baile; a hacerles compañía a las demás parejas ▬parejas, hmp; esa palabra no me gusta.

Al menos a alguien le siguen llamando con el "kun". A ver, aquí paso algo, algo raro y extraño, estoy noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento seguro que Sakura tuvo algo que ver, al parecer se está convirtiendo en una muy buena casamentera o en algo parecido, le da y busca la felicidad a todos los demás, menos la de ella misma, malo, muy malo Sakurita, pero se debe de admitir que esa actitud es envidiable.

La siguiente canción se llama "Walking On Sunshine" de "Katrina and the Waves", esa canción es muy buena, más algunos no les gusta.

Escuche a un impaciente y emocionado Naruto gritando; de más está decirlo, pero bueno.

▬ **¡No me voy a quedar aquí a aburrirme!... ¡Vamos a bailar Hinata! ▬**le dijo, no le pregunto a la pobre chica de ojos color perla, que por supuesto se sonrojo por lo dicho y la acción del rubio que le gusta; ama. Salieron corriendo, ella tomada de su mano izquierda, no: él corre y ella es arrastrada por él con dirección a la pista de baile. Se unieron animadamente a las otras parejas de baile, que están igual o más animados que ellos dos.

"Disco Inferno" de "The Trammps".

Ya hay varias parejas bailando, por supuesto que de otras villas también, no solo de Konoha, todo gracias a la iniciativa de Sakura, más bien de Izumo; puesto que fue él quien la arrastro…

¡Hmp, genial! Ahora se levantaron Neji y Ten-ten, se está quedando vacía está mesa antes llena, tal vez de un momento a otro me quedaré solo; en otra circunstancia no me importaría, pero ahora sí que me importa.

Empezó una muy famosa canción "Thriller" del rey del pop, "Michael Jackson".

Shikamaru y Temari se unieron a las parejas, Temari fue casi corriendo y arrastrando al pobre problemático junto con ella.

Según sé, y llegué a ver, las chicas y algunos otros; ensayaron esa canción y muchas otras canciones, solo por pasatiempo, pero al parecer, de ese simplepasatiempo sacaron mucho provecho, son muy buenos en el baile, incluido Naruto, cosa muy increíble, pero para que Naruto fuera bueno en el baile, necesito mucha ayuda de Sakura: de eso fui testigo.

Son muy buenos los pasatiempos, si tenemos uno bueno, sacamos verdadero provecho de esas actividades, las perfeccionamos, aprendemos más de ellas, entre otras cosas, pero para eso el pasatiempo debe de ser provechoso, sino no lo es: mejor no perder el tiempo en el.

También se levantaron y unieron: Lee, Kotetsu y Kiba.

Hmp, ¿quién falta de unirse? Muy pocos: Kankuro, Choji, Shino y yo.

▬ **¡Macarena, macarena, macarena! ▬**pidió a gritos Naruto.

Se me hizo en verdad gracioso, se me formo una risa burlona en mi rostro, volteé a mí alrededor y vi algunos riendo, otros de acuerdo con la canción, algunos sonrientes y otros simplemente pasándola bien.

▬ **¡Kotetsu! **▬lo llamó Izumo, para eso tuvo que gritar, todo por culpa de la música.

▬ **¡¿Qué pasa?! ▬**le preguntó él a su lado, del mismo modo que él otro.

▬ **¡Remplázame, ya me canse! ▬**eso me hizo enojar, pero claro que no lo pienso demostrar. Kotetsu recorrió lo que le faltaba para llegar con Izumo y Sakura. Ahora ella pasó a bailar con su amigo Kotetsu.

▬"**¡Macarena, macarena!" ▬**siguieron pidiendo, pero ahora no solo Naruto es él que quiere esa canción.

El DJ no tiene de otra más que poner lo que le piden, y así lo hizo, puso la canción para complacerlos: "La Macarena" de los hermanos "Los del Rio".

Se pusieron a bailar animadamente, pero solo algunos empezaron ypusieron el ejemplo, hay que saberse el baile para ser el ejemplo.

El ejemplo fueron: Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, Temari, Hinata, Matsuri, Naruto, Kotetsu y el tal Sai. Al aprenderse el baile; el resto empezó a bailar.

Se acabo, ahora todo será cuestión de que el DJ sepa que secuencia darle a la música y no aburrir a los invitados de la fiesta.

Eligio la de "1 2 3" del grupo "El Símbolo". Escogió bien, ya veremos si sigue así, espero que sí, no quiero aburrirme.

"Mayonesa" de "Chocolate". Va en muy buen camino, si que los está haciendo bailar.

"La Vaca" de "Mala Fe".

Vaya, sí que saben bailar merengue esos dos; Sakura y Kotetsu. No sabía que ellos también son una muy buena pareja de baile. De hecho, es mejor, Kotetsu baila mejor que Izumo, y Sakura; sin duda es una maestra de baile, sabe bailar un poco de todo, si no es que sabe bailar muy bien de todo, me voy por lo segundo, me está comprobando que sabe bailar muy bien de todo.

"El Venado - Los Pakines".

Sakura y Kotetsu ya se ven cansados, Sakura más que él. Dejan de bailar, vienen de regreso a la mesa, se merecen un buen descanso por tal espectáculo.

Llegaron hasta nosotros, se sentaron cada uno en una silla, Sakura a mi lado izquierdo, Kotetsu al suyo e Izumo quedo igualmente de ese lado.

Aunque ellos dos se nos hayan vuelto a unir, de todos modos somos muy pocos en la mesa, comparados con los que éramos antes.

▬ **¡Uff, que calor! ▬**reclamó ella cansada, haciendo un abanico con su mano derecha; tratando de quitarse un poco el calor con su pequeña y delicada mano, pero dudo mucho que logre quitárselo.

La observó bien y detenidamente, pero claro que lo estoy haciendo disimuladamente. Tiene unas pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su blanquecino y pequeño cuello, una de esas gotas baja por su cuello hasta llegar a sus… siento como se me suben los colores a la cara.

Volteó bruscamente mi cara a lado contrario de donde se encuentra ella, a mi derecha... pero vaya desgracia y mala suerte que me toco; me encuentro con la cara del hermano celoso y sobreprotector, la cara de Naruto Uzumaki ▬que regresó hace poco, si mucho unos tres minutos después que Sakura: por lo mismo, por que vio a su hermana volver a la mesa, pero no regreso solo, regreso junto con Hinata, bien tomaditos de la mano, se sentaron muy juntos, estoy seguro que ya van para el segundo paso, muy bien por ellos▬, su hermano me está viendo acusadoramente con sus ojos azules entre cerrados.

Bien dicen y ya sé perfectamente en carne propia el por qué lo dicen, "si las miradas mataran", ya estaría muerto, habría sido asesinado por mi mejor amigo y rival: solo por ver unas milésimas de segundo a su hermana, no me quiero imaginar lo que haría si Hinata fuera la implicada.

Me estoy convirtiendo en un total pervertido ▬pero no es para menos: mi ex sensei y mi mejor amigo son unos pervertidos hechos y derechos, además de que me he juntado un poco con Jiraya▬; siempre pensé que sería imposible para mí ▬tienen razón; el siempre no existe, ni tampoco el nunca▬, ya veo que no es así; pero al menos lo oculto muy bien y no soy como Naruto o Jiraya.

▬ **¡Ya te vi! ▬**me reclamó y acusó Naruto.

▬**Hmp ▬**le respondí ofendido.

Pero ella tiene la culpa; quien la manda a tener un cuerpo tan perfecto y erótico… ¿yo pensé eso? No puedo creerlo, a este paso no voy a tener remedio, ya estoy peor que Naruto...

No me imagine que una chica me haría observarla tan detenidamente como me pasa con ella, hasta puedo atreverme a pensar en ella de una forma nada decente… el deseo que siento por ella es mucho, la quiero solo para mí, pero eso ya es muy difícil de cumplir ahora. Se puede decir que ya es muy tarde. Pero lo que siento por ella no es solamente deseo, es otra cosa más. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo Haruno Sakura?

▬**Pues claro, estuvimos bailando como locos ▬**le recordó él pelos parados a Sakura.

▬ **¡Jajaja claro! ▬**respondió ella obvia y con risa. Se le pasó la risa, pero se quedo plasmada una hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Hmp, lo que me faltaba, ahora hasta la alago… ¿qué me falta? ¿Qué la quiera cerca de mí todo el tiempo como antes? ¿Qué me le declaré aquí y ahora?... no, no puedo hacer eso, mí orgullo es demasiado y primero que nada… mejor dejo las cosas así, a pesar de querer cambiarlas, es mejor seguir con el trato, no puedo cambiar las cosas…

Ya la he perdido desde hace tiempo atrás, ahora debo aguantar las consecuencias de mis actos y errores anteriores, toda causa tiene un efecto, ahora debo de afrontar las cosas, más sí quiero enmendar mis errores, es de sabios cambiar de opinión.

Pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente cerezo, aunque tengas demasiados pretendientes detrás de ti, yo les llevo ventaja: te conozco más que ellos, estoy en tú mismo equipo, y tengo varios planes en la mente, uno de tantos planes que tengo debe de funcionar.

▬ **¡Bien, creo que es hora de **_**rockear**_**! ¡¿No creen?! ▬**llamó de nuevo la atención el DJ escandaloso.

▬ **¡Sí! ▬**le respondieron positivamente la mayoría de los invitados.

Hmp, hasta que va a poner algo bueno, al fin música de verdad.

Inicio con la canción de "Crawling" de la banda "Linkin Park".

Todos empezaron a cantar, o al menos aquellos que de verdad se saben la letra de la canción. Me llamo mucho la atención el escuchar una voz hermosamente femenina y afinada… es la voz de Sakura, me quede admirándola y escuchándola cantar; su hermosa voz va quedar grabada en mí memoria para siempre.

Ino y él tal Sai llegaron corriendo…


	15. Estas llena de misterios

**Capítulo 15: Estas llena de misterios.**

Ino y él tal Sai llegaron corriendo en dirección a Sakura, Ino antes que él. Una vez que llegaron hasta nuestra mesa, Ino se posó rápidamente frente a Sakura, formó una casita con sus dos manos en el oído de Sakura, es una de dos; lo hizo para que nadie más la escuche o lo hizo porque hay mucho ruido alrededor, yo creo que ambas.

Al separarse Ino de su oído, Sakura se quedó con cara de muy pocos amigos, vio directamente a Ino y Sai a los ojos; rotándolos para poder ver a ambos, los interpelados se pusieron demasiado nerviosos y con un poco de miedo, los nervios y el miedo llegaron hasta sus ojos.

Sakura se levantó muy enojada de su silla, haciendo ruido y casi formando un pequeño sismo ella sola, lo digo porque tiró su anterior asiento y movió la mesa; tuvimos que detener los refrescos antes de que se volcaran sobre ella, pero Naruto no fue tan rápido y su refresco sí se cayó, y lo peor de todo es que cayó gran parte en sus pantalones, pobre de él.

▬ **¡Me lleva! ▬**se quejó Naruto.

▬ **¡Ino, Sai! ▬**los llamó Sakura en tonó enojado, pero melodioso aún, al parecer el enojo no le quita el encanto, hasta enojada se ve bien.

Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, donde Shikamaru está hablando con una muchacha mayor, de cabello morado y ojos marrones, se parece a Anko, pero ella tiene el cabello más largo; hasta la cadera, no la he visto antes, o al menos no que yo recuerde.

▬ **¡Vamos! ▬**le contestó Ino con nervios, volteó a ver a Sai▬**. Te dije que era una mala idea ▬**le recriminó ella.

▬**Mala idea hubiera sido no decirle nada ▬**se defendió él**▬. ¡Vamos, antes de que nos mate! ▬**la tomó de su brazo izquierdo y se la llevó con él; en la misma dirección que se fue Sakura, la alcanzaron fácilmente, corriendo, pero la alcanzaron al fin y al cabo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?... Haruno Sakura; sin duda estas llena de misterios y sorpresas.

Sakura estaba a punto de llegar hasta Shikamaru, pero la chica de cabello morado en cuanto la vio se le adelanto y se precipitó hacia ella.

▬ **¡¿Disfrutando de la fiesta Haruno?! ▬**le preguntó la chica con sarcasmo.

▬**Pues... ▬**comenzó, llevó su mano derecha a su mentón, como resultado; una pose pensativa pero sarcástica, agregó**▬. La verdad; la estaba disfrutando mucho. Hasta que llegaste tú… Uzuki ▬**le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa burlona, quito su mano de su mentón.

▬ **¡No juegues conmigo Haruno! ▬**le advirtió la Uzuki.

▬ **¡Yo, no, juego, con, nadie! ▬**le aclaró Sakura palabra por palabra.

▬ **¿A no? ▬**le preguntó ella retadora y en tonó burlón. Sakura entrecerró los ojos por tal pregunta de su parte**▬. ¿Acaso no jugaste con Towa? ▬**le preguntó ella victoriosa.

¿Quién es ese tal Towa? No lo sé, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que tengo que averiguarlo o poner más atención a la plática de la Uzuki y Sakura, para ver si así me entero de algo.

▬**Tú sabes que ese caso fue muy diferente… ▬**empezó a decirle de nuevo Sakura e hizo una pausa▬**. Fue por cuestión de trabajo, y eso tú muy bien lo sabes. ¿Para qué te haces la tonta? ▬**le preguntó y se le formó una sonrisa burlona, de nuevo.

La chica de cabello morado; Uzuki ▬más sin embargo ese es solo su apellido, no sé cual sea su nombre, Sakura solo la llamo por su apellido, al igual que hizo la chica con ella▬, se enojo más de la cuenta, lo sé por su cara, denota mucho enojo, cualquiera puede darse cuenta que tiene unas enormes ganas de abalanzarse hacía Sakura y estrangularla en frente de todos los presentes en este preciso momento y lugar, pero no lo hace.

Buscó a Naruto con la mirada, lo encuentro fácilmente; está a unos pasos detrás de mí, él también se dio cuenta de que la Uzuki quiere arremeter contra Sakura, camina un poco hacía el frente para llegar a mi altura, se sitúa a mí lado derecho.

▬ **¿Sasuke? ▬**me llamó él seriamente.

▬ **¿Hmp? ▬**preguntó con mi monosílabo habitual.

▬ **¿Sabes quién es esa chica de pelo morado? ▬**al parecer él tampoco sabe quién es ella, y yo que pensaba que él tal vez sabía algo más que yo, debo dejar de ver a Naruto como posible fuente de información.

▬**Es cabello, no pelo Naruto ▬**le corregí**▬. Y no, no sé quién sea esa chica ▬**le respondo restándole importancia, dándole a entender que no me importa para nada el asunto, cuando en realidad: me muero de la curiosidad, literalmente hablando.

▬**Me preocupa que se peleé con Sakura-chan ▬**me comentó, notablemente se comporta como un tonto hermano mayor sobreprotector.

▬**Ya no es una niña Naruto, puede cuidarse y protegerse de quien sea perfectamente ella sola ▬**dije yo, para quitarle lo preocupado al hermano sobreprotector y celoso que tiene la pelirosa; portadora del lindo nombre Sakura, bonito cuerpo y cabello sedoso.

Se nota que no la halago en mis pensamientos, pero está bien, mientras no la halague en voz alta… pero sin duda debo dejar de pensar en cosas como esas, son innecesarias, no puedo permitirme este tipo de cosas.

Ahora, para mi desgracia es así; ella ya puede cuidarse y protegerse de quien sea ella sola, no necesita ayuda de nadie que no sea ella misma, he visto como se libra de los que la atacan, pero nunca la he visto en una lucha verdadera, en donde demuestre todo su potencial. Es irónico, pero extraño protegerla, extraño a aquella molestia.

▬ **¡Mira Haruno, más te vale que no me saques de mis casillas! ▬**le volvió a advertir.

▬ **¡No me vengas con advertencias absurdas Uzuki! ▬**se defendió Sakura**▬. Además ▬**hizo una pausa dramática▬.** Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no puedes hacerme nada… ▬**iba a seguir hablando, pero la Uzuki la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más.

▬ **¡Ja! ¡¿Necesitas que te defiendan Haruno?! ▬**se burló de ella la Uzuki, Sakura sonrió burlonamente de lado y agregó.

▬**Tú y yo sabemos quién gana entre tú y yo Uzuki. A parte, lo más seguro es que te va a salir el tiro por la culata ▬**le dijo Sakura burlonamente a la Uzuki.

De fondo se escucha claramente la canción de "Waking The Demon de Bullet For My Valentine", hmp; le da más emoción a la situación.

▬ **¡Pues voy a arriesgarme! ▬**gritó la Uzuki y le lanzó una kunai a Sakura.

Sakura lo esquivó sin problema alguno, pero para desgracia de Naruto a él si lo alcanzó y le cortó la mejilla derecha, el kunai llego hasta la pared de al fondo; eso fue gracias a que Neji actuó rápido y cambio su trayectoria, sino hubiera herido a alguien más, y no solo a Naruto.

▬ **¡Tsk! ▬**se quejó Sakura, seguramente por la absurda e irritante chica de cabello morado, por tal acción de su parte; también absurda e irritante, y mucho, ¿a quién se le ocurre lanzar una kunai en una habitación llena de gente? La gente que se encuentra aquí es ninja, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda haber accidentes en el lugar, Naruto resultó herido y es un buen ninja, de no haber sido por la rápida actuación de Neji, quien sabe que más hubiera pasado.

Sakura se precipitó hacía ella amenazante; con una kunai en alto en su mano derecha ▬que sacó rápidamente de alguna parte de su vestimenta. ¿Acaso va a?... me equivoque, lo único que hizo fue chiscarla y hacer que retrocediera. Sakura salió rápidamente por la puerta, lo hace para no causar algún accidente a alguien más o hacer algún destrozó en la casa de Ino. La Uzuki la sigue con agilidad, esto va ser interesante.

Salimos varios espectadores para afuera, pero a una gran distancia razonable, no queremos salir heridos y mucho menos meternos en una pelea que no es de nosotros.

▬ **¡¿Por qué huelles Haruno?! ▬**pregunta burlonamente.

▬ **¡Jajaja, ya quisieras Uzuki! Ni te emociones; es solo que no quiero destruir la casa de mi mejor amiga Ino, yo si tengo modales ▬**contestó Sakura con sarcasmo e igualmente burlona. La Uzuki frunce el ceño.

▬**Bien… como ya está a salvo la casa de tú amiga, entonces… ¡que empiece la fiesta! ▬**dijo y desapareció de repente; por la velocidad que uso. ¿Qué rango tendrá esta mujer?

Sakura se pone en posición de defensa, la espera, la Uzuki llega hasta ella con su puño derecho en alto, antes de que se impacte en su mejilla derecha; Sakura atrapa su puño, su mano libre la convierte en un puño y la dirige a la mejilla izquierda de su oponente, Uzuki cubre el ataque; ambas ejercen fuerza hacia el frente.

▬ **¡Esto aún ni empieza! ▬**dice la Uzuki y dirige su pierna izquierda en forma de patada hacía ella, Sakura para no recibir el golpe la soltó y dio una maroma para atrás, quedando a unos cuantos metros de la Uzuki.

▬ **¡Así es! ▬**contestó Sakura con una sonrisa complacida.

Ahora fue Sakura la que desapareció, igualmente que la Uzuki; por su increíble velocidad, se posicionó detrás de la Uzuki y le dio una patada en su espalda, mandándola a volar hasta la pared más próxima.

▬ **¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Uzuki?! ▬**preguntó altaneramente Sakura.

▬ **¡Por supuesto que no Haruno! ▬**contestó ella, se levanta rápidamente y de nuevo con la misma velocidad impresionante, llega hasta Sakura con una kunai en alto, Sakura lo bloquea con otra kunai.

▬ **¡Me alegra saberlo! ▬**dice Sakura con una sonrisa feliz, al parecer es feliz peleando con la gente; mal, muy mal Sakurita, aunque si lo haces para medir tú fuerza, entonces no estás tan mal: a mí también me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando, más que nada con Naruto.

Ambas hicieron fuerza para acercarse el kunai la una a la otra y así lograr herirse con el arma filosa, Sakura se aguacha y le da una patada por debajo a la Uzuki; ella recibe el golpe detrás de sus piernas, cae de espaldas. Ante eso, Sakura no pierde el tiempo y…

* * *

><p>Juntó chakra en mi puño derecho y lo dirijo hasta Yugao Uzuki, no siento el cuerpo de ella contra mi puño, se retiró a tiempo del suelo. Mi golpe hizo que una gran cantidad de polvo se levantara y se agrietara el suelo, incluso pedazos de la tierra salieron volando, que bueno que Yugao es una gran contrincante ▬pero no es para menos; ella es líder de un escuadrón Anbu, yo estoy a su nivel gracias a mi arduo y doloroso entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, además de tener una barrera de sangre, más específicamente: un dojutsu▬; sería una lástima que esto se acabe tan rápido, espero que duré un buen tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola una vez más a todas, ojalá se encuentren de lo mejor.<strong>_

_**Aquí les traigo por fin la continuación.**_

_**Siento la tardanza (perdón si a penas traigo la continuación de este Fic; estuve trabajando en las continuaciones de los otros).**_

_**Muchísimas a todas las que leen y siguen este Fic, igualmente muchísimas gracias a las que ponen la historia en favoritos y ponen alertas: se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, nos vemos pronto. Les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_


	16. Otras vistas

**Capítulo 16: Otras vistas**

Observó detenidamente la mesa de madera barnizada, en la que tengo recargado mi codo derecho; tengo una pose seria y un semblante pensativo en mi rostro, como regularmente lo tengo: tengo una serie de cosas en las que debo pensar seriamente, además tengo otras muchas cosas rondando por mi cabeza.

Nos encontramos en un bar; Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Genma, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, Iruka y yo, nos estamos tomando unas cuantas copas.

Nada como un buen día libre con los amigos y unas cuantas copas, aunque preferiría estar en otra parte y con otra persona sustituyendo a todos mis amigos, que egoísta me escuche, pero es la verdad.

Que tranquila noche, noche muy joven, son las ocho con quince minutos; es el inicio de una buena velada, no hay nada que lo pueda arruinar...

▬ **¡Pooff! ▬**se escuchó una explosión afuera del lugar, en un sitio no muy apartado de aquí.

Umm, creo que hable demasiado rápido, se acaba de arruinar la velada, a menos de que algo más interesante surja, cambiarían los planes; pero la velada seguiría en pie.

▬**Hmn, ¿qué fue ese sonido? ▬**pregunté a los presentes calmadamente y restándole total importancia al asunto.

▬**Hn, no lo sé. ¡Pero seguro que es la llama de la juventud la que la causo! ▬**contestó muy seguro el loco de Gai.

▬**Se escuchó en dirección a tú casa Inoichi ▬**le comentó Shikaku al rubio.

▬**Espero que Ino no esté haciendo algún alboroto, o más bien y lo más seguro es que se trata de… ▬**se quejó el padre de la rubia y pensó en voz alta.

▬**Será mejor que vayamos a ver, nunca se sabe que problemas puedan haber en una fiesta de jóvenes ninja. Además, hay que recordar que en tú casa Inoichi; hay varios ninjas de otras aldeas, no solo de Konoha, eso aumenta aún más los posibles problemas ▬**aportó Kurenai a la conversación, y tiene toda la razón.

▬**Bien. ¡Pues vamos! ▬**ordenó Gai eufóricamente, este hombre me recuerda mucho a mi querido alumno hiperactivo y cabeza hueca número uno; Naruto Uzumaki.

Umm, aunque me moleste debemos hacerlo, somos Jounnins ▬excepto por Iruka▬, por lo tanto debemos estar pendientes de cualquier cosa que se presente.

Todos nos levantamos, dejamos el dinero en la mesa y salimos al exterior del lugar, comenzamos a saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar a la casa del líder del clan Yamanaka. Nos quedamos todos en el techo de la casa de enfrente, para poder ver y enterarnos mejor de la situación que hay aquí.

Umm, vaya sorpresa, entrecierro mi ojo y observó detenidamente el destrozó que le hicieron al pobre suelo.

De repente y sin previo aviso, salió volando una chica de cabello morado hacia arriba, distingo una cabellera rosada que se sitúa arriba de la acróbata involuntaria, le da una patada hacía abajo, casi igual al golpe del león de Sasuke y al golpe de Naruto Uzumaki de Naruto ▬umm, no me sorprende que Sakura también haya tomado prestado ese golpe.

La pobre chica se estrella en el suelo, haciendo más grande la grieta que ahí se encuentra, ella se levanta del agrietado suelo; con varios golpes, heridas leves, rasguños y polvo en sus ropas… oh no, yo conozco a esta chica, es Yugao Uzuki, no sabía que tenía una rivalidad con mi querida y linda alumna: Sakura Haruno.

▬ **¡Vamos Uzuki; hay que hacer esto ya en serio, antes de que nos quiten la diversión! ▬**le propuso Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado, gesto que hace solo cuando esta confiada de algo o alguien.

Umm, al parecer ya se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia aquí, y como no quiere que le quitemos la diversión, quiere acabar antes.

Observó a Sakura detenidamente; tiene menos rasguños y polvo en sus ropas, un momento, ¿solamente tiene rasguños? Has mejorado considerablemente Sakura, me enorgulleces definitivamente, has mejorado más que los otros dos atolondrados, no cabe duda que la fuerza de voluntad es muy poderosa.

▬ **¡Muy bien! ▬**le responde Yugao, da un gran salto hacia arriba y comienza a hacer sellos con sus manos, Sakura la observa, entrecierra los ojos al reconocer el jutsu**▬. ¡****Katon hoenka no jutsu****! ▬**invocó Yugao. Salieron meteoros gigantes en dirección a Sakura, ella por su parte sonríe y hace sellos con sus manos al igual que hizo su oponente antes.

▬ **¡****Mizu no tatsumaki****! ▬**invoca Sakura y sale agua en forma de remolino a su alrededor, formando así; una barrera en espiral que apaga las bolas de fuego que invocó Yugao. ¿Sakura tiene naturaleza agua?**▬. Bien. ¡Ya me aburrí Uzuki, así que prepárate! ▬**le anuncia Sakura a Yugao y comienza de nuevo a hacer sellos con sus manos.

▬**Vaya eminencias que tienes por alumnos Kakashi ▬**me felicita Genma con respeto; tanto para mis alumnos como para mí, supongo**▬. En especial esa linda pelirosa ▬**me dijo con un poco de picardía en ese último comentario, que por cierto no me gusto nada de su parte, no por nada tiene fama de mujeriego, se mete con la mujer que sea; no permitiré que se le acerque a Sakura más de un metro.

▬**Umm ▬**le contesté serenamente y restándole importancia al asunto, pero en realidad me interesa mucho, no consiento que él este con ella, por nada del mundo se lo permitiré.

▬ **¡No te dejaré! ▬**dijo Yugao y se precipitó hacia Sakura, a lo que ella sonríe, umm, caíste en la trampa Yugao. Pero, ¿qué técnica vas a usar Sakura? Te veo muy confiada.

▬ **¡****Dai raiken****! ▬**invoca Sakura, concentra una gran cantidad de naturaleza eléctrica en su puño, incluso se hace visible, al parecer los sellos solo fueron para despistar a Yugao.

¡No lo puedo creer! Sakura también cuenta con la naturaleza de rayo, bien; eso si me dejo sin habla.

A pesar de que conozco tú historia, poderes, venganza, y otras cosas; no sabía que naturalezas del chakra dominas, es más, ni siquiera sabía que ya contabas con naturalezas del chakra, al parecer no te conozco tan bien como creía, que decepción, lo siento Sakura: ni aún hoy te tomó en cuenta, perdóname por poner siempre a Sasuke y a Naruto antes que tú.

▬ **¡Tenemos que detenerlas! ▬**sugirió Kurenai con voz algo temerosa.

▬**No te preocupes tanto Kurenai ▬**la tranquilizó Iruka.

▬ **¡Pero!... ▬**antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

Yugao saco su katana y la dirige a Sakura, por su parte, Sakura terminó de concentrar su chakra; ambas se apuntan peligrosamente con sus ataques. Sakura volvió a sonreír, Yugao puso una expresión de preocupación; el ataque de Sakura le va dar de lleno y es muy probable que no sobreviva, va directo al corazón, ese ataque sería igual que una muerte instantánea.

▬ **¡La va a matar! ▬**gritó asustada Kurenai.

▬**Lo dudo ▬**dijo por mí Iruka**▬. Sakura no mata por gusto ▬**se ve que aún conoces bien a tus ex alumnos Iruka, sin duda eres un muy buen maestro, eres mucho mejor que yo en ese campo.

▬**Es más interesante ver lo que pasará que levantar sospechas antes de, Kurenai ▬**irrumpió por primera vez en la plática Asuma, en tonó divertido.

▬ **¡Puff! ▬**se escuchó en todo el lugar, se puede ver una gran nube de humo inundar el ambiente.

El humo se dispersa y aparece ante nuestros ojos ▬y los ojos de los espectadores de la pelea▬, tres siluetas; son tres miembros de la organización Anbu.

Dos de los Anbus, una chica y un chico tienen sus katanas en el cuello de Yugao, en forma de "x", y el tercero está entre Yugao y Sakura; esté último apuntando con su katana amenazadoramente a Sakura de frente, supongo que es para evitar que continúe la pelea entre ellas dos.

A Sakura se le borró la sonrisa de sus labios, creo que por la interrupción, no me gustan tus cambios Sakura, está bien que no te caiga bien Yugao, pero no creo que quieras matarla solo por eso, te conozco y sé que… no, ya no te conozco tan bien como antes. Has cambiado en todos los aspectos que encuentro posibles.

▬ **¡Baja esa katana de inmediato! ▬**ordenó la Anbu al que se encarga de apuntar amenazadoramente con su katana a Sakura.

▬**No te preocupes Komachi ▬**dijo ella tranquilizadoramente con una sonrisa sincera**▬. ¿Towa? ▬**llamó Sakura al otro chico Anbu.

▬**Dígame Sakura-sama **▬le contestó él con total disposición.

▬**Llévate a Uzuki de aquí ▬**le ordenó ella.

▬**Sí, Sakura-sama ▬**dijo él y le hizo una leve reverencia, se llevó a la Uzuki de su vista, desaparecieron los dos en un puff, dejando humo como sustitución.

La Anbu de nombre Komachi y el otro Anbu se arrodillaron ante Sakura; con una pierna en el suelo y la otra flexionada.

▬**Esperamos ordenes Sakura-sama ▬**dijeron ambos al unisonó. Umm, vaya numerito que están haciendo esos Anbus; pero tienen que hacerlo, le deben respeto a la alumna ▬hija▬ de la quinta Hokage, además de que Sakura se ha ganado ese respeto.

▬**Vigilen a Uzuki y comuníquenle a Tsunade-sama lo que paso, tú ▬**le dijo al Anbu que la amenazo anteriormente**▬. Te quiero ver después ▬**terminó de decir ella.

Hizo una seña con su mano derecha ▬que sólo los Anbu, ex Anbu y algunos privilegiados conocen a la perfección▬; ambos Anbu desaparecieron del lugar a una gran velocidad: que causo que los cabellos de Sakura jugaran con el viento, una bonita escena. Dejaron una cortina de humo como sustitución al igual que hicieron los anteriores Anbu.

▬ **¡Aquí no sucedió nada! ▬**dijo Sakura a todos los presentes en el lugar**▬ ¡Vuelvan a la fiesta! ▬**ordenó ella con autoridad.

Estuve y estoy completamente en lo correcto; Sakura es la que tiene más posibilidades de convertirse en Hokage, tiene varios puntos a su favor, entre ellos; es alumna de la Hokage, sabe usar el ninjutsu médico, es buena líder, muy inteligente, ya domina dos naturalezas del chakra ▬o tal vez más▬, tiene un dojutsu, técnicas secretas, y además es querida por los habitantes de la villa, sí ella quiere; puede convertirse en Hokage fácilmente. Lo siento por Naruto, debe de echarle muchas más ganas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola de nuevo a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.<strong>_

_**¿Preparadas para regresar a la escuela? ¿A qué año, semestre, cuatrimestre, etcétera pasaron?**_

_**Yo sinceramente sí que tengo ganas de regresar a la universidad **__**me encanto mi horario; porque cuenta por fin con materias que van más con mi carrera, además de que quedo muy bien: voy a entrar a las ocho de la mañana y salir a las doce de la mañana, regreso a las tres de la tarde y salgo a las cuatro**__** incluso tendré más tiempo, y podre conseguir un trabajo.**_

_**Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, de antemano les pido paciencia y les agradezco por ella.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció la narración de nuestro peliplata favorito? **_

_**¿Les gusto el capítulo de hoy?, ojalá les haya gustado, se aceptan y agradecen sus hermosos comentarios, son unas hermosuras.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en este regreso a clases.**_


	17. Semblante y plática

_**Y aquí está la continuación por fin, ojalá que les guste.**_

_**Una vez más siento mucho la gran tardanza por la que las hago pasar.**_

_**Por más que quiera no tardar tanto, simplemente no puedo (ya sea la escuela, falta de tiempo, lo que ustedes quieran), en verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero tengan por seguro que terminaré con los Fanfics.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y gran espera, se les quiere mucho.**_

_**Sin más, las dejo leer.**_

_**Cuídense mucho, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo hermosuras.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Semblante y plática.<strong>

Todos comenzaron a entrar a la casa de la rubia por la orden dada por Sakura, claro, nadie se le quiere enfrentar, y mucho menos ahora por la pelea que acaban de presenciar, no importa que tan buenos sean los que estén aquí; a penas son simples genin y a penas van a presentar el examen de Chunin. En cambio Sakura ya va para jounnin de elite, y varios ya se enteraron de ello, es mejor no meterse con ella, o al menos si yo fuera ellos, no me metería con ella.

La conozco y de todos modos no me quiero meter con ella, no porque le tenga miedo, bueno, si le tengo un poco de miedo a mi compañera pelirosa, pero fuera de ello, si no me meto con ella es porque la… ¿La quiero? No sé, pero hay un sentimiento que no me deja hacerle daño alguno a la pelirosa de mi equipo.

Hmp, quien diría que Sakura es "sama" entre los Anbu, te has vuelto muy fuerte Sakura. La susodicha volteó hacia arriba y se encontró con Kakashi, estoy seguro de que ya sabía que él estaba ahí, solo que hasta ese momento se digno a voltear hacía arriba.

▬ **¡¿Y hasta que hora piensas bajar de ahí sensei?! ▬**quiso saber ella. Kakashi suspiro con diversión y bajo por fin del techo, situándose frente a ella, muy cerca, más de lo usual.

▬**Ya lo hice ▬**le dijo él hombre de la máscara y cabellos grisáceos serenamente, y con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se vería muy bien si no trajera su absurda máscara.

▬**Sí, ya vi que ya lo hiciste ▬**le dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

Sakura puso sus manos en sus caderas, como quisiera yo poner mis manos ahí, lástima que no puedo, hmp que pensamientos más absurdos.

Los demás jounnin también bajaron del techo, situándose a los lados de Kakashi. Naruto se situó a mi derecha e Ino a mi izquierda, los demás obviamente también se dispersaron.

▬ **¡Así se hace Sakura! ¡La llama de tú juventud ardiendo a todo lo que da! ▬**le elogió Gai con gran emoción.

A Sakura por su parte, le dio un escalofrío y le apareció un tic en su ojo derecho. Juraría que casi se cae de espaldas o más bien ganas no le faltaron para golpearlo, pero para su mala suerte, es su superior.

▬**Am, sí, claro ▬**le dijo ella simplemente, aún con su tic en el ojo.

▬**Oye linda… ▬**le empezó a decir Genma, un mujeriego de primera. Ella tuvo que voltear a verlo por educación**▬. Muy buena pelea ▬**la felicitó él con una sonrisa galante.

▬**Umm ▬**le dijo ella con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Pobre del mujeriego, sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo con la respuesta desinteresada de Sakura, se me forma una sonrisa arrogante. Ino camina hacia delante, yo la sigo, al igual que Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee e Hinata.

▬ **¿Sakura? ▬**la llamó él padre de Ino; Inoichi. El semblante de Sakura cambio de inmediato a uno más alegre en cuanto volteó a verlo. Inoichi le regalo una sonrisa, ella le correspondió gustosa**▬. Gracias por no destruir la casa ▬**le dijo él con tonó chistoso. Sakura ríe alegre.

▬**De nada ▬**le contestó ella sacando la punta de su lengua chistosamente y cerrando su ojo izquierdo, un gesto que hace desde pequeña cuando está feliz, conforme, orgullosa, entre otros.

▬**Buena pelea ▬**la felicitó el hombre de larga y rubia cabellera.

▬**Gracias ▬**le dijo ella con una sonrisa agradecida.

▬ **¡Tienes que entrenar mucho más para ser como Sakura, Lee! ▬**le dijo Gai a su pupilo preferido.

▬ **¡Claro Gai-sensei, no lo defraudaré! ▬**le contestó él dramáticamente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakura abrió los ojos de repente, después los fue cerrando poco a poco, para por último quedar con un semblante totalmente triste y frío.

¿Por qué ese semblante? Todos quieren y se enorgullecerían por las palabras antes dichas por Maito Gai. No veo por qué…

▬**Sakura ▬**la llamo su amiga Ino en tonó triste, pero, por qué.

Hinata y Naruto no supieron porque esa acción y semblante de su parte, obviamente yo tampoco sé el por qué.

▬**Estoy bien ▬**le dijo ella a su mejor amiga, Ino asintió nada conforme por la respuesta.

▬**Bueno, ¿por qué mejor no entramos? ▬**preguntó Inoichi a los presentes.

Todos asintieron y otros emitieron un sí en respuesta, comenzamos a avanzar hacia la casa de los rubios Yamanaka.

▬ **¿Sakura? ▬**la llamó Kakashi.

▬**Dime ▬**le contestó, seria.

▬**Necesitamos hablar ▬**ordenó él, con semblante serio y autoritario, ella hace una mueca de disgusto, para después asentirle.

No dijeron nada más, saltaron al tejado en el que antes estaba él y sus compañeros jounnin, se retiran saltando por los tejados.

¿A dónde van? No lo sé y quiero saberlo, pero por el momento no me incumbe su plática, pero me siento inseguro, y no sé por qué.

Kakashi es solo su maestro, bueno ex maestro, pero no hay nada que temer o el por qué estar inseguro… aunque, Kakashi es un hombre; un hombre maduro y mayor, se puede decir que es un imán para las mujeres, pero por lo que veo a Sakura no le interesa… o eso creo.

¡Ahh! ¡Mejor dejo de pensar en esas tonterías! Hmp… ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Esto es realmente irritante y odioso.

* * *

><p>Seguimos corriendo y saltando lentamente por los tejados, aunque no sé para qué corremos y por qué vamos tan lejos, umm ya que, debo de hacerle caso, después de todo es mi ex profesor y superior.<p>

¿Ahora que me dirá? Por lo regular me da un buen sermón por mi nuevo comportamiento, seguro que ahora me va a dar otro sermón más y por supuesto que me va a regañar.

Finalmente llegamos hasta la lapida de los caídos, al instante me siento mal, esto es un muy mal presagio de que las cosas van realmente en serio.

Nos detenemos y posamos en frente de la lapida. Kakashi se queda mirando la lapida, en un nombre en especificó: su mejor amigo Obito Uchiha. Naruto ni Sasuke conocen ese lado obscuro de Kakashi, solo yo; yeso fue porque mi autoestima, vida, sentimientos, etcétera estaba por los suelos, me lo contó cuando cumplí los trece años de edad.

▬**Sé que está lapida representa algo muy importante para ti… al igual que para mí, Sakura ▬**me sacó de mis pensamientos. Solo le pude asentir lentamente. Me quedo como hipnotizada, varios recuerdos chocan en mi mente en un pequeño instante, cosa que hace que me duela la cabeza.

▬**No sé para que me trajiste aquí Kakashi ▬**le dije enojada, ofendida y con un toque de rebeldía.

▬**Sé perfectamente que eres muy lista Sakura, por lo tanto estoy seguro que sabrás cual es la razón ▬**me dijo tristemente. Bajo la cabeza con tristeza y derrota.

▬**Sé que la razón es seria, pero… ▬**hice una pequeña pausa. Él volteó a verme de frente y directamente a los ojos**▬. ¡Esa no es escusa para traerme aquí! ▬**le dije más ofendida y enojada. Le doy la espalda, mostrándole que tan enojada estoy con él.

▬**Perdóname, pero es necesario ▬**me dijo serio y con una chispa de enojo.

▬ **¡¿Necesario?! ¡Por favor! ▬**le reclamó al cielo y a él en tonó burlón y enojado.

▬ **¡Sakura, ya basta! ▬**me grita indignado.

Siento como me toma firmemente de los hombros, aún estando de espaldas y me da la vuelta bruscamente para quedar frente a él.

▬ **¡¿Basta de qué?! ▬**le pregunté yo más indignada. Él respira profundo.

▬**De esa actitud, no solo te haces daño a ti; si no a todas las personas que te quieren, estiman y aman, y tú sabes que son muchas ▬**me dijo con tristeza.

Me atrajo hacía él y me abrazo protectoramente, posesivamente. Abro los ojos desmesuradamente, pero me dejo abrazar, instintivamente y porque lo necesito; le correspondo el abrazo, me aferró y acerco más a él.

Kakashi comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y espalda, me siento reconfortada.

▬**Gracias Kakashi, yo… ▬**me interrumpe a mitad del agradecimiento, se precipita hacia mí y me besa en los labios aún con su máscara puesta.


End file.
